Résidus de Folie !
by Sofia Du Ciar
Summary: Trois ans que le Grand Asura fut anéanti ! Maka, Soul et ses camarades devront pourtant faire face aux dangers qui ,une fois l'origine de la Folie effacée sortent de l'ombre pour tenter de faire régner leur ordre ! Ainsi donc, les protagonistes devront faire face à ces " Généraux de la Folie" qui sont, à leur grand étonnement ,armés comme des Diables et doués comme des assassins...
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction Soul Eater**

Marchant d'un pas vif, sourcils froncés,le nez plongé dans l'ordre de mission décrivant leur cible, elle ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle devait trouver des informations et ne parvenait à faire parler personne ! Elle soupira, se disant que la présence de son arme aurait été la bienvenue pour inciter les gens à être plus loquaces... Mas il avait été garer sa moto, jugeant inutile de la laisser au milieu de la ville alors que tous les lorgnaient. Il avait peur pour sa moto... Elle le comprenait... A moitié.

Elle se disait surtout que si la moto de son partenaire venait à être détruite ou volée, ils devraient regagner Shibusen à pieds. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout..

Elle se cogna à quelqu'un, manquant de tomber à terre.

\- Oh ! Désolée, je ne...

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, l'homme qu'elle venait de bousculer lui adressa un regard noir avant de partir simplement. Avec un haussement de sourcils, elle entra dans le lieu où elle avait le plus de chances de trouver des réponses : le bar du coin.

Leur mission étai simple mais pas moins périlleuse que toutes celles qu'ils effectuaient pour Shibusen. Deux ans après l'anéantissement du Grand Dévoreur, eux, élèves de Shibusen devaient trouver les « restes » de la folies d protagoniste. Maître Shinigami avait relevé que douze cas étaient à prendre au sérieux. Chacun étant établi dans un région très peuplée et célèbre du monde. Leur équipe avait été envoyée à Rome, ville antique et tourisique où les natifs ne parlaient pas de leurs secrets nationaux à des étrangers... Surtout pas à une fille portant une longue veste noire e une jupe écossaise rouge sang.

Depuis trois ans, le réveil d'Asura, un homme pas très net écorchait les « pécheurs ». Il avait fait des centaines de victimes. Il prétendait agir pour son Dieu et appliquer la loi de Dante, un auteur florentin de jadis, écrite dans la Divine Comédie. Dans cet ouvrage ,que Maka avait lu, on décrivait les châtiments réservés à chaque sorte de péchés et la gravité des différents actes humains à travers.

La jeune fille passa entre les tables, rejoignant le bar où le propriétaire attendait, la surveillant depuis son entrée.

\- Bonsoir ! J'aurai besoin de savoir si vous saviez où vit actuellement l'homme qui s'est autoproclamé disciple de Dieu, fit-elle en souriant.

La chope que le barman essuyait de son chiffon souillé fut posé contre le bois vieux avec force, le bruit imposant le silence à tous. Tous les regard étaient tournés vers cette jeune fille qui avait irrité leur serveur.

\- Que vient faire ici une gamine qui ne sait pas de quoi elle parle, siffla un habitué, se levant.

L'intéressée sourit innocemment, disant :

\- Je me pose juste des questions...

\- Mon œil ouais ! Tu es soit agent du Vatican , soit envoyée par une autre organisation qui croit nôtre Vénérable fou ! Brailla un autre habitué en se levant à son tour.

Le dos collé au bar, face à plusieurs ivrognes en colère, la jeune fille aux cheveux blond cendrés s'était départie de son sourire, sourcils froncés, se disant qu'elle aurait du mal à ne pas combattre ces hommes.

Le barman la saisit par la tignasse, lui plaquant la tête contre le bar, ordonnant :

\- Maintenant, tu vas me dire, gamine, qui t'envoie ! Ensuite, tu iras rencontrer le Vénérable auprès de qui tu expieras tes péchés !

La jeune fille grogna de colère, incapable de se dégager.

La porte du bar fut défoncée dans un bruit fracassant. Tous les regards se posèrent sur celui qui avait osé endommager leur lieu culte. La jeune fille sourit en reconnaissant la voix qui disait :

\- Endommager le visage d'une fille, c'est pas cool... Lâches la, le vieux, sinon je ne répondrai plus de mes actes.

Vêtu d'un blouson noir, ses cheveux blanc comme neige tiré en arrière, ses mains dans ses poches alors que son regard écarlate sondait le lieu c'était un jeune homme à peine plus grand que la jeune fille qui avait fait son entrée.

\- Encore un espion ! Un pécheur ! Aboya le barman avec dégoût. Attrapez le !

Les habitués fondirent comme un homme vers cet inconnu.

\- Soul ! Hurla la jeune fille, paniquée de ne plus le voir. Avait-il finit plaqué à terre ? Blessé par son imprudence ?

\- Heyy, le vieux... T'es sourd ? Je t'ai dit de dégager ! Siffla la Death Scythe en lui assénant un violent coups de pieds à la tempe. Il était apparu sur le bar en un clin d'oeil, sous le regard éberlué des habitués et rassuré de sa meister.

\- Tu n'as rien, Maka ? fit-il en la hissant su le bar, effleurant sa tempe entaillée par le vieux bois.

\- Non non, et je crois savoir où est notre cible ! Sourit Maka Albarn en se campant sur ses pieds.

\- N'oublie pas, la priorité, c'est de rester en vie, pas de réussir cette mission, soupira Soul Eater en se changeant en faux.

La jeune fille de 18 ans saisit l'arme, la faisant tournoyer autour d'elle avant de répondre :

\- Je suis toujours prudente, Soul.

\- C'est cela ouais...

\- Ce barman étai un Kisshin, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il y en ait plusieurs autres dans la salle... lança la meister de faux en achevant le barman d'un bref coups.

\- S'il y en a trop, tu seras dans la mouise, commenta sa faux en sortant un bras de la lame pour saisir l'âme rouge.

\- Bah on sera deux, ria-t-elle en se lançant dans l'affront, quittant le bar d'un bond, anéantissant ses adversaires, assommant les humains et tuant les Kisshins. Il en eurent un vingtaine, ce qui les étonna grandement..

La faux reprit forme humaine. Soul se délecta de toutes les âmes de Kisshin puis demanda , ses mains dans ses poches, en suivant sa meister qui s'engageait à grands pas à travers la ville endormie :

\- Alors, il est où l'illuminé ?

\- Au ba,r il y avait de nombreuses photos de la même basilique : la Basilique Saint Vital ! Il y est peut être !

\- Ah bon... Et c'est quoi son histoire à ce lieu lugubre pour qu'il l'ait choisit comme planque ? Demanda Soul qui avait que le hasard n'avait rien à voir là dedans.

\- Oh, les livres disent qu'elle a été érigée sur le lieu du martyre de Saint Vitale, un saint mort pour sa religion au Vième, fit Maka alors qu'ils arrivaient face à l'immense bâtiment à la structure très géométrique et peu moderne. L'une des seules églises à n'avoir subie aucunes modifications dans la ville de Rome. Une vrai pièce du passé surgissant de terre pour s'implanter dans une ville bondée de touristes toute l'année.

Maka frissonna d'horreur. La dernière fois qu'ils étaient entrés dans une cathédrale, Soul avait manqué de se faire tuer par sa faute. Ce souvenir l'empêchait de faire un pas en avant... Et si elle se retrouvait coincée dedans ? Et si son arme utilisait son corps comme bouclier ?

\- Allons-y, Soul, fit-elle d'une petite voix. Il lança un coups d'œil à sa meister, il savait très bien ce qui l'angoissait. Il se changea en faux, disant :

\- On est bien plus forts que ce jour là, Maka, il ne nous arrivera rien.

Le on rassurant de son partenaire fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit les portes, disant :

\- De toute façon, je suis décidée à ne plus te blesser !

Les larges portes s'ouvrirent dans un gémissement lugubre et pénible pour les oreilles. L'église se résumait en un immense espace rond aux lourds piliers de béton. Une large voûte se perdait au plafond et quelques embrasures dans les recoins portant des statues ou peintures. Maka ne prit pas la peine d'admirer l'importance qu'avait ici l'art byzantin, out étant orné de mosaïques finement travaillés. Son regard s'était posé sue l'autel leur faisant face, à vingt mètres, peut être plus, de l'enrée.

A genoux, une lame souillée de sang entre les mains, psalmodiant des prières sans queue ni tête, leur cible semblait avoir écorché une nouvelle victime ce soir.

\- Soul... On aurait pu la sauver, fit Maka d'un voix brisée.

\- On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde , Maka. Ce soir, essaies surtout de protéger ta vie, fit le Deah Scythe, sentant l'âme de sa partenaire frémir d'horreur et de culpabilité.

\- Tu as raison... Finissons cela pour rentrer chez nous !

Attiré par la conversation quasi inaudible des deux adolescents, le Vénérable tourna vers eux un regard bleu azur. Maka fut choquée de voir qu'il avait à peine quelques années de plus qu'elle... Il se leva, sa robe de prêtre souillée de sang, sa bouche tout aussi sale, ses mains encore agrippées à ce poignard qui avait écorché sa énième victime. Il dit, penchant la tête sur le côté, un sourire fou sur ses lèvres :

\- Pauvre enfant ! L'exhibitionnisme est puni par le divin Créateur ! Tu devrais couvrir tes jambes avant de ne devenir pécheresse ! Ô inconsciente !

\- Ton âme est souillée par tes crimes ! Avaler des âmes humaines est interdit par les lois de Shibusen ! Je suis là pour prendre ton âme, démon !

\- Shibu... OH ! OH ! NON ! Pauvre, pauvre enfant ! Tu es une pécheresse ! Tu as tué mes semblables ! Tu finiras au plus bas des Enfers ! Expies tes péchés et le Ciel e sera accordé ! Hurlait le Vénérable en frappant de sa lame, aussi vif qu'un meister, aussi fort que tous ls étudiants à une étoile.

\- Il est rapide, ne te fais pas avoir, Maka ! S'exclama Soul.

\- Je sais !

Un coups de la fine lame du prêtre corrompu par la folie transperça l'épaule de la meister qui ne put parer à temps.

\- MAKA ! Hurla Soul, inquiet.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'éloigner d'un coups de pieds à l'estomac son agresseur avant qu'il le lui endommage encore plus le bras.

\- Pauvre enfant ! Tu souffriras sur Terre et Sous-Terre ! Le Destin ne t'a pas assez bien guidée dans ce monde...

\- Rah ! La ferme ! Aboya Maka en arrachant la lame qui était plantée dans son épaule.

\- Repli, Maka. Il est plus rapide que nous ne le pensions, lança Soul .

\- Non ! On ne peut pas encore se replier ! Je peux me battre ! Affirma Maka en reprenant sa posture défensive.

\- Idiote. Tu perds trop de sang, la blessure est profonde. Je ne peux pas risquer de perdre à cause d'un manque d'informations !

\- Rho la la, tu en fais toujours trop. On le finit et on rentre.

\- Je parlerai de cet entêtement à Kid, il te fera une belle leçon de vie, railla son arme.

\- MEURS EN PIEUSE ! Hurla le Vénérable, leur rappelant son existence, en faisan pleuvoir une centaine de lames.

Maka hurla de douleur en faisant tournoyer sa faux pour parer un maximum de lames. Elle savait que le champs d'attaque était trop large et son champs de défense restreint. Ainsi donc, elle encaissa les blessures sans se déconcentrer.

D'un bond, elle fut face au Vénérable qui se demandait comment elle pouvait bouger avec une épaule et la hanche transpercés et de nombreuses entailles un peu partout.

D'un coups de faux, elle le trancha en deux, le tuant sur le coups, laissant flotter une petit âme rouge sombre.

\- Mission... Accomplie ! Sourit-elle en tombant à genoux, lâchant son arme pour saisir le poignard qui s'était enfoncé dans sa hanche jusque la garde et l'arracher d'un coups sec.

Soul avait repris forme humaine et passa un bras autour des épaules de sa meister, inquiet.

\- Dans quel état es-tu, grogna-t-il en déchirant un bout de cape pour stopper le saignement de la plaie à la hanche.

\- ça va, je ne suis pas morte, fit-elle en riant, ses yeux se voilant.

\- Ouais... Presque quoi... En route pour Shibusen, avant que tu ne nous quittes, grinça-t-il en la soulevant, courant chercher sa moto en avalant l'âme du démon au passage.

Sur le véhicule, il appela le maître Shinigami grâce à son rétroviseur, lançant d'une voix agacée une fois le contact établie :

\- Ce malade n'était pas un simple fanatique corrompu ! C'était un démon ! Il avait une maîtrise parfaites de son arme !

\- Dois-je en conclure que la mission est une réussite ? Demanda le maître Shinigami.

\- Bien sur, Maka ne sait pas se replier, grinça le Death Scythe avec colère.

\- Comment va ma fiiiiiillllleeeee ? Hurla Spirit, le nez plaqué contre le miroir de Shinigami.

\- Mal, on arrive par la Voie des Ombres. ( sorte d'autoroute connectant toutes les grandes villes à DeathCity que seuls les meisters et armes peuvent emprunter. )

\- Je convoque déjà Stein, il attendra à la correspondance Italie, annonça Shinigami.

\- Mouais... grogna Soul en accélérant, sa meister inconsciente devant lui pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! Voici la suite ! C'est ma première fic de Soul Eater, j'espère qu'elle plait ^^** **Laissez un petit commentaire, ainsi je saurai si ça vaut la peine de me donner à fonds ou pas x)** **Bonne lecture ! 3 #Sofia**

Assis sur la barrière de sécurité qui délimitait la fin de la Voie d'Ombre en provenance de Rome, une cigarette entre les dents et sa partenaire à ses côtés, Stein attendait.

D'après le message laissé par Spirit, Soul Eater revenait de mission avec sa meister et la jeune prodige de Shibusen était grièvement blessée. Le professeur espérait seulement que le voyage n'aurait pas raison d'elle...

Il expira un flet de fumée qui alla se perdre dans le ciel qui s'éclaircissait. La professeur Marie fixait la Voie d'Ombre avec angoisse, se demandant comment allait son élève

Enfin, le grondement d'une moto se fit entendre. Les deux professeurs levèrent les yeux pour voir la moto noire et rouge de Soul s'arrêter en une glissade face à eux. Sur la mine d Deah Scythe, ils lisaient une angoisse insurmontable.

\- Allez, sur la civière, fit Stein en remarquant le teint pâle de la jeune fille et sa tenue maculée de sang.

Soul plaça délicatement la jeune fille sur la civière qui fut aussitôt soulevée par deux agents de Shibusen qui suivaient Stein au pasde course, en direction de l'infirmerie...

\- Restes là, mieux vaut que tu n'assistes pas à l'opération, au cas où... Ordonna le professeur Stein en le laissant dnas le couloir avant de fermer la porte de l'infirmerie.

Soul se laissa glisser à terre, fixant ses mains maculées de sang. Il était une Death Scythe mais restait incapable de protéger sa meister. Il se sentait pitoyable et au fond de son âtre, le diablotin riait de cet état lamentable de faiblesse. Après tout, il aurait put lui éviter ces blessures, il en était convaincu.

C'est un bruit de pas qui le tira de ses pensées. Il leva la tête pour croiser la mine sombre de Black Star et le sourire chaleureux de Tsubaki. Presque aussi grand que Tsubaki, son regard paraissant plus profond, il lança :

\- Hey ! De retour d'Italie ? Vous avez accompli votre mission au moins ?

\- Yo, Black Star ! Bien sur qu'on l'a accomplie ! Tu as déjà vu Maka rentrer sans achever sa mission, fit le Death Scythe.

\- Elle essaie de rattraper le grand Moi. Ha ha ! Sinon, elle est où cette entêtée ?

Soul pointa du doigt la porte de l'infirmerie sans dire mot. Tsubaki baissa tristement les yeux, peinée de lire tant de culpabilité dans le regard écarlate de leur ami.

\- Qui, demanda froidement Black Star.

\- Elle l'a achevé. Si pas, je l'aurai fait.

\- Qu'a dit Stein-sama, demanda doucement Tsubaki.

\- J'attends...

Un silence de mort pana alors dans le corridor. Black Star, debout à droite de Soul, attendait, bras croisés, son regard luisant. Tsubaki, à ses côtés se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé à Rome pour que son amie soit sujette aux soins du professeur.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que Stein ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie. Il s'allumait une cigarette. Soul se leva aussitôt, scruptant une réponse à la question qu'il n'arrivait pas à poser dans le regard du docteur.

\- Elle est tirée d'affaire, cesse de faire cette tête, Soul, soupira le professeur.

\- Il y a toujours un _mais_ quand vous restez si longtemps en opération, commenta Black Star avec sérieux.

\- Oui, il y a un mais... Acquiesça Stein en fermant la porte pour ne pas déranger la jeune fille qui dormait, assommée par les anti douleurs.

\- Parlez, on a passé l'âge des secrets, grogna Soul qui luttait contre l'envie d'entrer dans l'immédiat dans l'infirmerie.

\- Hmm... Il semblerait que son âme Grigori ait été marquée par quelque chose... Une sorte de choc...

\- Oui, elle a violement réagit en voyant les corps de femmes écorchées. Elle avaient son âge presque, fit Soul.

\- Il faudra lui éviter tout choc, tout fait semblables une petite semaine. Elle sera surement sujette à quelques cauchemars.

\- Mais d'un point de vue physique, ça va , conclut Tsubaki en soupirant.

\- Si une âme Grigori est traumatisée, elle devient plus sensible que l'âme d'un meister ordinaire... Elle est aussi fragile que l'âme d'un enfant.

\- Elle le restera ne semaine quoi, fit Black Star.

\- Oui. Elle restera à l'infirmerie pour laisser à son âme et son corps le temps d'encaisser.

\- Nous y veillerons, firent les trois amis d'une même voix.

Stein s'en alla souriant. Soul ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie pour croiser un Maka endormie, fiévreuse mais moins pâle qu'à Rome.

Black Star fit un signe de tête à Tsubaki et ils s'en allèrent, laissant le Death Scythe veiller sur sa meister.


	3. Chapter 3

_Il faisait sombre. Une obscurité qui avalait tout. Une obscurité qui lui écrasait le corps, lui brouillait les sens et l'enflammait de douleur. Elle tentait de se protéger de son âme, elle tentait de faire apparaître ses ailes pour s'envoler loin de la douleur. Elle réussit à percevoir une chose ! Enfin ! C'était son âme ! Elle semblait faible, oppressée par l'obscure présence, mais elle était là._

 _Deux mains rouge vifs dégoulinantes de ce liquide repoussant jaillirent de l'obscurité pesante pour saisir la petite âme bleu qui brillait dans sa poitrine. Les deux mains serraient, encore et encore, semblant décidées à l'écraser. Elle hurlait, même si elle n'entendait pas sa voix, elle hurlait à ces mains, à cet inconnu, de cesser ! De la laisser ! De partir ! Alors elle paniqua, appelant à l'aide, appelant son partenaire, appelant quelqu'un..._

\- MAKA !

La voix familière claqua dans son esprit, brisant l'illusion qui l'oppressait. Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux émeraudes pour croiser l'écarlate regard de Soul. Il la tenait par les épaules et semblait soulagé de la voir éveillée.

\- Soul ?

\- Calmes toi, tu as fait un mauvais rêve... Juste un rêve.

Elle se souvint, tressaillit d'horreur, ses mains se serrant contre sa poitrine, comme pour protéger son âme. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait pleuré. Ses joues étaient humides. Elle dit :

\- Il... Il écrasait mon âme...

\- Qui ça, demanda Black Star qui était debout face au lit de la blessée.

\- Le Vénérable, fit Maka en resserrant ses poings, tremblant d'horreur.

\- Il est mort, Maka. Il ne te fera plus rien, la rassura son arme.

\- Mais...

Nygus arrivait, une seringue dans la main. Black Star fronça des sourcils, s'exclamant aussitôt :

\- Oy ! Elle vient de se réveiller !

\- Elle est instable. Elle risque de se briser mentalement si elle ne se retrouve pas, Black Star.

\- Que.. Non ! Soul ! Je ne veux pas dormir ! Paniqua la jeune fille qui craignait de retomber dans son cauchemar, reculant face à Nygus.

\- C'est au mieux, Maka. Sinon, ce malade te hantera des mois...

\- NON... hurla la meister de faux alors que la seringue s'enfonçait dans son bras, immobilisé par Nygus alors que Tsubaki retenait Black Star qui voulait en mettre une à l'arme de Sid.

Soul soupira alors que sa meister retombait dans son oreiller.

Il prit sa main, murmurant une excuse, alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour rejoindre l'âme tourmentée de la jeune fille, décidé à ne pas la laisser seule face à ses cauchemars.

Le voyant les yeux fermés, inerte, assis sur sa chaise, une mine concentrée sur le visage, Black Star comprit. Il sortit par la fenêtre pour poursuivre son entraînement, suivi de Tsubaki qui salua Nygus en sortant.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était entouré de larges étagères. Les murs étaient couverts d'une tapisserie sombre, sobre. Mais plusieurs déchirures sur les murs venaient briser la paix de l'endroit. Soul remarqua que de nombreux livres étaient tombés des étagères. Il les ramassa dans un soupir, cherchant du regard sa partenaire.

Il la remarqua alors, allongée sur le sol, un amas de livres sur elle. Il se précipita à ses côtés, la sortant de ce piège qui s'était renfermé sur elle.

Il la fixa un instant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle ne revenait pas à elle.

Ses yeux émeraudes s'ouvrirent soudain. Elle le fixa un dixième de seconde avant de demander d'une petite voix :

\- Que fais-tu dans mon âme ?

\- Je viens voir ce qui t'empêche de dormir, vas, fit-il en l'aidant à se relever.

\- Ces livres... Ces souvenirs refusent de rester à leur place. Dès que j'ai le dos tourné, ils me tombent dessus, fit-elle en désignant ce qui la recouvrait un peu plus tôt.

\- Souvenirs de la mission ?

\- ...

Soul soupira, saisissant ces livres et les plaçant lui même sur l'étagère qui leur était réservée. Maka sourit face à la simplicité d cet acte. A sa futilité.

\- Il arrive, lâcha sa meister. Soul lui lança un regard troublé et vit deux immenses mains rouges jaillir d'un des livres qu'il avait placé. Il jura alors que l'une des main le projetait contre les nombreuses étagères qui stockaient les souvenirs de sa meister. Maka fixait, les yeux agrandis d'effroi, ces mains disproportionnées. Elles se plantèrent dans son torse, comme avides de son âme.

Soul vit les mains tenter de lui arracher son âme. Il hurla le nom de sa meister qui était pétrifiée d'horreur, de douleur. Elle lui lança un regard suppliant... Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit.

Son âme rejoignit si brusquement son corps qu'il tomba de la chaise qu'il occupait à l'infirmerie. Nygus arriva, lui lança un regard noir car il avait fait un boucan monstrueux. Il se releva précipitamment, saisissant les épaules de sa meister pour la secouer, la réveiller, la tirer de cette horrible situation. Mais Maka n'ouvrit pas les yeux. On aurait dit une poupée de chiffon, inerte, pâle...

\- Inutile, Soul, elle dormira jusque demain, fit Nygus en sortant, sûrement pour faire un rapport à Shinigami.

\- Merde ... grinça le Death Scythe en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise, la rage et la culpabilité le faisant trembler.

Il ne put passe la nuit à son chevet. Nygus, appuyée de Sid et Stein, réussit à le jeter hors de l'infirmerie. Soul, trop irrité pour rentrer à leur appartement, accepta la proposition de Black Star et passa la nuit chez eux. Tsubaki avait préparé un repas de roi mais Soul n'avait pas la tête à le déguster.

A la fin de la soirée, une fois Tsubaki partie dormir, Black Star dit :

\- Tu as réussit à rentrer dans son âme alors ?

\- Ouais...

\- ça s'est si mal passé ?

\- Pff... J'espère que ces cauchemars auront vite fait de la quitter.

\- Elle aura une mine horrible demain matin, fit son ami.

\- Une semaine ! Ce ne sera pas cool du tout ça...

\- Bah au moins l'autre cruche est mort. Alors inutile de t'inquiéter outre mesure.


	4. Chapter 4

Dans les couloirs de Shibusen résonnait un bruit qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il devait être 8h, tous les élèves se dirigeaient vers leur salle de classe mais lui allait vers l'infirmerie. Il savait bien que le professeur Stein ne l'excuserait pas pour cette absence. Aux yeux du docteur, la manieuse de faux devait se remettre de ce choc par elle même. Soul n'était pas d'accord. Il avait vu ce qui hantait ses rêves et il ne comptait pas la laisser surmonter cela seule.

Il entra et la vit. Assise sur son lit, des cernes sous les yeux, les joues humides, regardant par la fenêtre ouverte. Soul approcha, prenant place sur la chaise qu'il occupait la veille. Il voyait bien qu'elle avait pleuré...

\- Bien dormi, Maka ?

\- Hmm... Assez. Le Diablotin semble avoir trouvé un moyen d'incruster mon âme...

\- QUOI ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Maka tourna la tête vers lui, disant :

\- Non, j'ai réussit à l'expulser...

Soul se détendit, poussant un profond soupir. Maka sourit, pour la première fois depuis Rome et demanda :

\- Alors, tu as dormi chez Black Star hier ?

\- Comment tu sais ça toi, sourit-il.

\- Il me l'a dit ce matin, en arrivant pendant...

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, portant aussitôt une main à sa bouche. Soul fronça des sourcils face à cette réaction, voyant qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose...

\- Maka...

\- SOUL EATER EVANS ! TU VAS EN CLASSE AVANT QUE JE NE... c'était Sid qui hurlait en entrant dans l'infirmerie. Soul grogna de colère, il effleura la joue de sa meister et dit :

\- Je passerai à la pause, reposes toi.

Elle lui adressa un large sourire auquel il ne put que répondre. Il plongea ses mains dans ses poches, adressant un regard noir au professeur zombie avant de se diriger vers sa salle de classe.

Lorsqu'il entra en classe, il fut menacé par Stein d'être le prochain sujet de dissection pour ses cours s'il arrivait encore en retard. Soul grogna de colère, ayant quitté à contre cœur le chevet de sa meister. Une fille, hautaine et sure d'elle, lança alors que Soul montait les marches pour aller s'asseoir près de Black Star, devant Kid, Liz et Patty :

\- Soul! Puisque ta meister est hors course un moment, ça te dit de...

\- Fermes la, gamine. Maka est et restera ma seule meister, lança froidement le Death Scythe sans lui adresser un regard. Stein, assis sur sa chaise pivotante, riait à gorge déployée, faisant seulement sourire les Spartois, laissant les autres perplexes quant à sa santé mentale.

\- Hey Black Star ! Tu es sorti tôt ce matin, mec , fit Soul en s'installant.

\- Encore heureux... grogna l'assassin qui avait un regard sombre.

\- Il a quoi ce matin, lança Soul à Tsubaki.

\- Il a été voir Maka à l'infirmerie ce matin et a surpris une de tes prétendantes lui faire la leçon. Fit l'arme de l'assassin impulsif avec un sourire contrit.

\- Elle ne m'en a pas parlé, grogna Soul.

\- C'est normal vu les horreurs que lui a sorti cette cruche... RAH ! Sans l'intervention de Tsubaki, je l'aurai...

\- DEHORS BLACK STAR! EATER ! Aboya Stein en envoyant trois scalpels frapper le dossier de la banquette.

Les deux amis se levèrent, cachant leur joie, et sortirent.

Dans le couloir, Soul demanda :

\- Alors, il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Elle l'a frappée.

\- QU...

\- Quand je suis entré, elle hurlait à Maka qu'elle était trop faible et trop imparfaite pour être ta partenaire. Notre amie a répliqué que la faiblesse était une force et que la puissance de l'âme ne se mesurait pas.

\- Du Maka tout craché...

\- Et l'autre... L'autre idiote a répliqué en lui mettant un poing.

\- Dis moi que tu ne l'as pas laissée sortir comme ça, fit Soul qui bouillait de colère.

\- Elle a mangé le carrelage mais Tsubaki m'a arrêté avant que je ne puisse en finir.

\- Tu déchires, mec.

\- Normal, je suis un Dieu et on ne touche pas aux amis d'un Dieu.

Sachant que le professeur Stein avait déjà oublié leur existence, ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie.

...


	5. Chapter 5

Assise sur son lit, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit, l'image de ces femmes écorchées vives ayant presque totalement quitté ses souvenirs, Maka avait les yeux fermés. Elle devait se reprendre. Ils avaient du pain sur la planche...

Sa concentration fut brisée par un bruit de pas. Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux émeraudes pour voir la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir. C'est une admiratrice de son partenaire qui venait d'arriver.

 _Deux en une journée... Je hais ces idiotes..._ pensa-t-elle.

La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds très clair et aux yeux saphir s'avança vers le lit avec un sourire ,sonnant très faux, sur ses lèvres. Elle dit :

\- Tu es Maka Albarn, n'est ce pas ?

\- Que me veux-tu ?

\- J'ai appris pour ton état. En disant cela, la fille souriait largement.

\- Et ?

\- Hmm... En tant que meister, tu sais que tu dois laisser ton arme au service d'autres meisters si tu n'es pas apte à la manier.

\- Nous ne sommes pas en guerre et je ne resterai pas clouée au lit des mois.

\- Annules votre contrat, pour le bien de Shibusen. Je pourrai ainsi...

\- Tu débloques ma pauvre. Il est Death Scythe, il ne se mettra pas au service d'une pauvre fille comme toi.

\- Qui est la pauvre fille ?

\- Celle qui tente de voler une arme à un meister.

\- Tu n'as aucun talent, c'est du gâchis de ...

\- Qui n'a pas de talent ? Celle qui n'a toujours pas de partenaire à cause de son ego ou celle qui a mené son arme au rang de Death Scythe ?

La fille, rouge de honte et de rage, frappa la meister blessée. Elle frappe à la hanche.

Maka, malgré elle, hurla de douleur, se pliant en deux, son corps comme brisé...

\- Tu as la langue bien pendue mais tu es bien faible.

Des bruits de pas précipités obligèrent la meister sans arme à filer par la fenêtre ouverte, laissant Maka dans sa douleur.

\- MAKA ! Hurlèrent d'une même voix Soul et Black Star en entrant.

Quel fut leur choc de la voir pliée de douleur, se tenant son côté droit, les yeux brillant de larmes.

\- Black Star, cours chercher Stein, VITE ! Aboya Soul en se précipitant aux côtés de la jeune fille.

L'assassin ne se fit pas prier, filant à une vitesse phénoménale. Maka adressa un regard désolé à son partenaire. Ses yeux rouge flambaient d'inquiétude et de colère.

\- Qui, Maka... Qui a fait ça ?

Avec un tissu, il tentait de stopper l'hémorragie, écartant avec délicatesse les mains de la jeune fille qui pressait trop fort. Les sutures avaient lâché, sa blessure s'était à nouveau ouverte.

\- Tu... seras... Furieux, fit-elle en souriant avec peine, grimaçant de douleur.

\- Je suis furieux de ne pas savoir, de ne pas avoir été là, grogna son partenaire.

Stein arriva à ce moment là, essoufflé, accompagné de Black Star, tout la classe à leurs trousses.

\- Les guignols, je vais les mater moi, grondait Black Star en sortant, fermant la porte de l'infirmerie. Soul entendit son ami lancer maintes injures et menaces aux curieux qui venaient s'amuser de l'état de leur amie, assisté de Liz, Patty, Tsubaki et Kid. Oz et Kim aussi laissaient leurs voix exploser.

\- Comment une suture peut lâcher alors qu'elle a passé la nuit ici, grognait Stein qui se préparait à arranger cela.

\- Un coups ?

\- Ce devait être un sacré coups alors...

Soul serra les poings à cette remarque. Stein grogna en le voyant si tendu et le jeta dehors. Soul fut accueilli par le silence des élèves. Il posa son regard empli de colère sur eux, sifflant d'un air menaçant :

\- Tous les curieux, du vent avant que je ne vous fasse voler. Il n'y a rien de ludique en l'état de MA meister.

Ces quelques mots dissuadèrent les élèves de rester, les faisant fuir vers la salle de classe. Seuls les Spartois étaient restés, assis dans le corridor, assistant à l'arrivée paniquée de Nygus et à la crise de nerfs de Sid et Spirit.

\- Spirit ! Je t'ai demandé de te calmer ! Nous sommes dans une infirmerie ! Aboyait Sid.

\- Je ne peux pas me calmer alors que ma petite Maka s'est faite attaquée par un élève ! Hurlait Spirit.

\- Dois-je rappeler que la politique de l'école veut que les élèves se débrouillent et se défendent, répliqua Sid.

\- Pas un élève blessée ! Je vais la trouver moi la personne qui a osé s'en prendre à notre Maka ! Hurlait Black Star.

\- Oy... Fermez là un peu, Maka dort, siffla Soul avec colère.

\- Oui, dehors, bande de zouaves ! Aboya Nygus en les mettant à la porte. Tsubaki s'excusa pour l'attitude un peu abusée de son partenaire et sortit à son tour.

Soul resta au chevet de sa meister qui dormait à poing fermés. Elle semblait sereine. Il se demandait si elle avait réussit à combattre ses cauchemars. Il n'en doutait pas, son âme est la plus puissante qu'il n'ait jamais vue...

Kid était debout à ses côtés, contrarié. Il lança :

\- Soul... Je pense qu'il serait plus sage que tu restes avec elle. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un élève de Shibusen oserait s'en prendre à une blessée de la classe EAT.

\- Qu'elle soit en EAT ou en NOT, elle est élève et on ne s'en prend pas impunément à un élève blessé, lança Soul sans lâcher des yeux sa meister.

\- En tout cas, son âme n'est plus aussi fragile qu'hier, conclut Kid avec un sourire. Je pense qu'elle dormira en paix ce soir.

\- Elle est forte, ça ne m'étonne pas, sourit la faux.

...


	6. Chapter 6

**Alors oui, je publie, je publie ! Mais je n'ai pas d'avis et c'est frustrant !** **Laissez moi un petit avis, une critique.** **Bonne lecture ! #Sofia**

Le fils de Shinigami s'en alla avec les sœurs Thompson. Il regagna la salle de classe où il trouva un Black Star agité qui menaçait tout le monde et un Stein hilare qui tournoyait sur sa chaise...

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut l'absence de douleur. Cette douleur qui lui avait fait perdre connaissance. Elle cilla à quelques reprises avant de se redresser. Son geste fut stoppé net par une main qu'elle connaissait. Soul, une main sur son épaule, lança :

\- Reste allongée, pour ne pas que tes sutures lâchent.

\- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

\- Quelques heures à peine. Les autres ont encore classe.

\- Ouf ! J'ai eut peur que tu ne sois resté là toute la journée...

\- C'était bien mon intention, sourit son arme.

\- Vas en cours plutôt, ria sa meister.

\- Non... Sérieux, ça craint de savoir que tu as été blessée alors que j'étais en cours, grogna Soul. Maka se souvint de son échange avec cette fille, elle grimaça, se souvenant de la douleur que lui avait provoqué ce coups. Une vraie lâche, elle avait frappé une blessure même pas cicatrisée.

Nygus apporta son déjeuner à Maka lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle était enfin réveillée. Elle redressa le lit de soins afin que la jeune fille puisse manger.

La meister de faux mangea en songeant aux paroles de la fille violente, ne trouvant aucune vérité dans ses dires et donc aucunes raisons de se prendre la tête.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait laissé ce genre d'idées la tourmenter, l'arme Girico avait failli les vaincre et Soul avait combattu seul, risquant de mourir... Ce souvenir la fit tressaillir d'horreur. Soul l'avait sauvée ce jour là alors qu'elle n'avait plus aucunes volonté de combattre ou de se défendre . Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il lui serait arrivé si Soul n'était pas intervenu.

Ce dernier fixait la jeune fille, perplexe, se demandant pourquoi un frisson d'horreur l'avait traversée ainsi. Il soupira, se disant que s'il ne demandait pas, Black Star le ferait sans délicatesse...

\- Hey, Maka.

\- Hmm ?

\- Dis moi maintenant, qui t'a fait ça, demanda Soul avec sérieux.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te tracasser, ce sont des bêtises, fit Maka en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Une arme doit protéger sa meister. Un ami doit protéger son amie... Maka, pour moi ce ne sont pas des bêtises. Qui a osé s'en prendre à toi ?

\- Tu vas t'attirer des problèmes, Soul... Cela ne...

\- La politique de l'école veut qu'on se débrouille. Je ne laisserai pas ça passer, grogna Soul.

\- Tu es rancunier quand tu veux...

\- Réponds à ma question.

\- Je te dis que ça ne sert à rien.

\- Maka...

\- DIS LE NOUS ! Aboya Black Star en fracassant la porte de l'infirmerie d'un coups de pieds, faisant sursauter la meister de faux dont le rythme cardiaque, affiché sur un écran de surveillance, accéléra soudainement. Soul balança sa chaise contre son ami, hurlant :

\- DOUCEMENT MEC !

\- Je vais vous jeter dehors si vous la dérangez encore, menaça Nygus de l'autre côté de la porte menant à son cabinet.

Maka avait une main sur son cœur qui avait filé à tout vitesse, tentant de retrouver un rythme normal... Tsubaki tenait une mains de son amie pour l'apaiser, ne se souciant pas de son partenaire qui était debout face au lit, sourcils froncés.

\- Alors, tu réponds ou je t'y forces, siffla Black Star.

\- Essaie de la toucher pour voir, idiot, grogna Soul qui calmait lentement sa colère.

Maka adressa un regard lourd de sens à son partenaire et dit en soupirant :

\- Essaie juste de ne pas te blesser,alors. Elle est très violente.

\- Bah, il ne risque rien lui, ria Black Star.

\- Qui est-ce, Maka, demanda Soul, ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Echidna, meister en classe EAT depuis deux ans.

\- Hahhaha ! La fille hautaine avec un nom de monstre hideux, ria Black Star en se tenant les côtes.

\- Oh, la superficielle qui m'a demandé d'être sa partenaire l'an passé, se souvint Soul, sourcils froncés.

\- Tsubaki, restes avec Maka, on arrive, lança Black Star en retrouvant son sérieux alors que lui et Soul sortaient.

\- Ah là là, soupira Tsubaki en donnant un verre d'eau à Maka.

Celle-ci sourit en s'excusant avant de se rendormir, épuisée. Nygus vérifia sa tension, l'état de ses bandages avant de la laisser aux bons soins de son amie.


	7. Chapter 7

Soul et Black Star traversaient les corridors disproportionnés de l'école. Leur mine sombre incitait tous ceux qui voulaient poser des questions sur l'état de Maka à se contenir et à s'écarter.

Kid, lisant un livre sur les conséquences de la folie, remarqua ses deux amis. Il les suivit, accompagné de Liz et Patty, se demandant ce qui les rendait si sérieux et furieux. Ils avaient sûrement découvert qui avait causé du tort à Maka et tenaient à la venger. Le shinigami sourit à cette pensé,e se disant que la politique de l'école allait dans ce sens là, poussant les étudiants à régler entre eux leurs soucis.

-Soul ! Black Star ! Maka a parlé ? Fit-il en les rejoignant.

\- Ouais, répondit Black Star avec un sourie sans joie.

\- Vous ne lavez quand même pas laissée seule, lança Liz, sourcils froncés.

\- Elle est avec Tsubaki, répondit simplement Soul.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la classe des élèves en EAT une étoile. Leur ancienne classe... Black Star dégomma la porte d'un coups de pied et entra en même temps que Soul. Ils lancèrent un regard noir à l'arène qui assemblait les bancs.

\- Meister Echidna, montres toi ou je viens te chercher , ordonna calmement mais froidement Soul en embrassant la classe du regard.

\- Tiens ! Soul ! Tu as repensé à mon offre, lança en souriant la blonde qui descendait l'escalier sous les regards noirs de ses camarades. Ils se demandaient pourquoi leur local était ravagé à cause de cette prétentieuse.

\- Je viens te demander ce que tu foutais ce matin, vers 8h30, répondit Soul. Kid était debout derrière ses camarades, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas à intervenir. Il voulait juste assister à leur vengeance.

\- Pourquoi cette question, mon cher Soul ?

\- Réponds, ordonna d'un ton glacial Black Star.

\- J'étais à l'infirmerie, répondit la blonde en souriant largement, faisant à présent face aux deux amis.

\- As-tu touché à ma meister ? siffla Soul.

Tous dans la classe retenaient leur souffle. Ils savaient combien le Death Scythe Soul Eater était protecteur envers sa meister, la fameuse manieuse de faux, Maka Albarn. Ils savaient aussi que tous ceux qui avaient osé la tripoter en début d'année avaient finit hospitalisés, victimes du courroux du Death Scythe. Ils formaient un duo implacable, l'élite de Shibusen, faisant partie des Spartois... Et Soul faisait tomber quiconque touchait sa meister...

\- L'incapable est déjà clouée au lit, pourquoi aurai-je...

\- RÉPONDS ! Aboya Soul qui perdait patience.

\- J'ai corrigé son insolence.

\- Et moi je vais me faire un plaisir de corriger la tienne , s'exclama Black Star en se retrouvant en un éclair face à elle. La jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul. Elle se prit tout de même en plein dans les côtes, le coups de coude de Black Star. Il n'avait nul besoin d'utiliser sa longueur d'âme pour une adversaire si faible...

La jeune fille vola quelques mètres plus loin, se percutant contre un banc. Les autres élèves n'osaient intervenir, sachant la jeune fille en tort et les deux amis invincibles... La blonde pesta en se relevant. Elle chargea sa man droite de sa longueur d'âme, fonçant vers Black Star en hurlant de colère. Elle fut stoppée net par une lame sous sa gorge. Elle lança un regard noir à Soul qui avait changé son bras droit en lame et qui semblait prêt à lui ôter la vie.

\- Écoutes... Écoutes bien...Shibusen n'admet pas qu'un élève en tue un autre. C'est un crime. Sur ce coups là, tu as de la chance, tu vas survivre. Mais saches que le règlement, je m'en balance lorsque MA Maka est en danger, pigé ?

La jeune blonde déglutit, tremblant d'horreur, ne sentant aucune hésitation dans sa voix.

\- Donc tu vas gentiment te faire oublier et ne plus apparaître sous le nez de ma meister. Pigé ?

Elle hocha fébrilement la tête. Il fit disparaître sa lame, à son grand soulagement. Echidna pensait qu'ils en avaient finit... Elle se prit tout de même le poing de Soul en plein visage, allant voler contre des bancs qu'elle détruisit. Elle resta à terre, inconsciente, le nez brisé...

\- Bon, il est tard, rejoignons Maka, fit Kid en sortant, un large sourire aux lèvres alors que Patty riait aux éclats et que Liz secouait la tête d'un air désabusé.

\- Ouais, allons-y, Soul, renchérit Black Star en entraînant son ami.

Nul dans la classe n'osait réagir. Echidna demeura à terre jusque l'arrivée du professeur Marie qui ne lui prêta aucune attention,Stein lui ayant expliqué la situation.

...

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey ! Merci pour les commentaires ! Meline Chan, ne t'en fais pas, l'action arrive XD  
**

 **Ravie en tout cas que tu aies aimé ^^ 3**

 **Bonne lecture ! #Sofia**

* * *

A la fin de la semaine, Maka, ravie, put enfin quitter l'infirmerie. Elle sautillait comme une enfant à travers les couloirs, suivie de Soul qui était ravi de la voir pleine d'entrain.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en classe, la meister hautaine qui avait proposé à Soul de changer de partenaire en début de semaine, lança :

\- Tiens, tu es de retour, Maka.

\- Comme si cela pouvait t'intéresser, Sola, siffla la meister de faux en s'installant à sa place, Soul à ses côtés.

\- Je me disais que si tu étais trop faible pour combattre, Soul aurait besoin d'une meister.

\- Et tu as aussitôt pensé à toi, quelle âme pure, fit Maka avec sarcasme.

\- Ne m'insulte pas Albarn. Je sais combattre...

\- Ha ha ! Comme si tu étais une menace, ria Black Star à gorge déployée.

\- Grr ! Vous osez m'insulter !

\- Je notifie juste que ton âme est très saine, fit Maka.

\- Et moi que tu es faible ! Brailla Black Star.

\- Silence les bavards ! Le cours commence ! Lança Stein en entrant sur sa chaise fétiche.

\- Professeur ! Je défie Maka Albarn ici et maintenant ! Hurla Sola en se levant d'un bonds.

\- Quelle bande de sauvages... commenta Stein en allumant un cigarette.

\- Maka, tes blessures, s'agaça Soul en se levant aussitôt, comme pour l'empêcher de combattre.

\- ça ira je pense et puis, je ne peux pas refuser un duel, fit Maka.

\- Quelle plaie cette fille aussi, gronda Soul.

Il descendit les marches, se dirigeant vers l'estrade où déjà Sola attendait, son hallebarde bien en main. Son hallebarde était une élève qui se fichait des humeurs de sa meister, se contentant d'être en accords avec sa longueur d'âme. Une arme sans meister n'est bonne à rien après tout, elle le savait...

Soul laçna un regard noir à Sola et se transforma en faux. Maka le fit tournoyer avec souplesse, ravie de retrouver ce conact après une semaine au lit.

\- Hey, Stein ! Si sa suture lâche, intervenez, lança le Death Scythe avec sérieux.

\- Je sais, Soul. Concentre toi, souriait Stein en ajustant son vis.

Avec un cri de colère, de rage profonde plutôt, Sola frappa de haut. Maka para sans mal, frappant à plusieurs reprises et évitant à chaque fois la lame de la hallebarde. Elle se dit qu'une résonance des âmes causerait trop de dégâts à la classe pour un duel. Elle se contenta de frappes frontales et de parades de base pour ne pas détruire la classe. Soul, sentant vibrer de rage l'âme de leur adversaire grâce à la perception des âmes de sa meister, s'exclama :

\- Maka ! Elle est sérieuse ! Elle n'hésitera pas à te blesser ! Mets-y du tien !

\- Non ! Soul, je ne peux pas détruire la classe ! Lança Maka en parant un coups de haut.

\- Elle va t'épuiser, tu le sais !

\- Pas si je la maîtrise avant !

\- Arrêtez de parler comme si je n'étais rien ! Aboya la meister en colère.

\- MAIS TU N'ES RIEN ! Brailla Black Star de sa place, sous le regard navré de Tsubaki.

\- Achèves la, Maka ! Hurlaient Liz et Patty.

\- Tombes ! Hurla Sola en la frappant aux jambes avec le manche de son hallebarde. Maka se prit le coups en plein dans les tibias alors que de sa faux, elle parait le coups de lame qui avait manqué de la décapiter.

Maka tomba sur le dos en gémissant de douleur. Soul lui hurla de s'écarter. La meister de faux, de ses deux pieds, frappa son adversaire à l'abdomen de toutes ses forces, l'envoyant voler à travers la classe, la lame de la hallebarde effleurant sa gorge.

Sola se fracassa contre le mur et tomba à terre, inerte. Maka garda sa position un instant, reprenant son souffle. Soul reprit forme humaine, paniqué, examinant la gorge de sa meister pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas été touchée par cette dernière attaque.

Maka lui adressa un large sourire, satisfaite de sa victoire contre cette prétentieuse. Soul se détendit, l'aidant à se relever.

\- Qu'on emmène Sola en infirmerie. Bon, commençons le cours ! Lança Stein.

Il se leva, saisit un craie et écrivit sur le tableau noir. Tous lurent ces quelques mots :

 _« UN MEISTER SANS ARMES AU COMBAT »_

Les regards se tournèrent vers Black Star qui était invincible au corps-à-corps. Maka serra les poings, se disant qu'elle aurait grandement besoin de ce cours. Soul et Tsubaki soupiraient ,se disant qu'ils devraient assister à des combats de leurs meisters sans pouvoir intervenir.

\- Comme vous l'avez constaté lors des différentes missions qui vous sont attribuées, lorsque vous, meisters, êtes séparés de votre arme, vous êtes les cibles les plus faciles, mis-à-part Black Star ou Kid. Dans les semaines à venir je vais vous apprendre à combattre avec vôtre longueur d'âme et à maîtriser n'importe quel adversaire sans vôtre arme.

\- Vous serez notre adversaire ? Demanda Kim.

\- Non. Ce seront les meisters et armes de la classe NOT.

\- Mais... Professeur, ils sont instables et dangereux, s'exclama Ox, sourcils froncés.

\- On n'apprend pas à combattre avec des pincettes, Ox, sourit Stein. Allez, tous en salle d'entraînement.

\- Un vrai malade ce type, soupira une élève.

Tous se dirigèrent vers l'escalier qui descendait vers la salle d'entraînement. Maka marchait aux côtés de Soul, parlant gaiement, ne semblant pas vouloir se tracasser quant à ce nouvel exercice.

...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la salle d'entraînement, ils furent tous ennuyés de tomber sur les NOT qui avaient été recalés l'an passé. Des étudiants nourrissant une rancune injustifiée envers les EAT. Maka croisa les regards noirs de plusieurs meisters qui avaient tenté de devenir partenaires de Soul au cours de l'année précédente. Soul croisa le regard irrité de nombreux idiots qui avaient ennuyé sa meister et finit terrassés par la faux. Black Star riait aux éclats, ne voyant que des idiots qu'il avait déjà vaincus. Kid était sceptique quant à cette leçon.

\- Bon, chaque élève des NOT choisit un meister des EAT. Lança Stein. On commencera par des vagues de trois paires.

Maka ne fut guère étonnée d'être aussitôt face à un gars qu'elle avait remballé en début d'année. Il avait voulu sortir avec elle, elle avait refusé et cela avait finit en bagarre générale, Black Star et Soul étant les premiers à dresser les poings en voyant l'élève brusquer Maka.

\- Stein, les armes peuvent intervenir quand elles jugent leur meister en danger, lança Soul, glacial.

\- Évidemment, c'est l'essence même d'une arme : protéger son meister. Cela vous obligera à rester aux aguets et à ne pas prendre ces futures leçons pour des pauses.

Black Star faisait face à un adversaire qu'il avait un jour vaincu et Kid à une fille qui voulait juste taper sur quelque chose.

\- Bien. Allez-y ! Ne tentez pas de tuer vos adversaires et combattez sans tricher !

\- A la première goutte de sang de ma meister, tu mordras la poussière, jura Soul à l'adversaire de Maka.

\- Je veillerai à préserver ton joli minois, fit, narquois, le garçon dont le bras se changea en une longue lame de sabre.

\- Cette leçon n'a aucun sens, grogna Maka en bondissant en arrière, évitant de peu la première attaque.

Elle évitait ces coups de lame du mieux qu'elle pouvait, son adversaire étant rapide et rancunier. Elle lui mit un coups de pieds dans les jambes, le faisant tomber à terre. Il pesta haut et fort et frappa de bas en haut. Maka s'esquiva juste à temps, manquant de se faire blesser au torse. Elle mit un coups de poing en plein dans la mâchoire de son adversaire qui vola plus loin sous les rires gargantuesque de Black Star.

Celui-ci était assis sur son adversaire K.O et regardait le combat. Kid, juste à côté, avait un pied sur le bras toujours transformé en canon de son adversaire, elle aussi K.O.

\- Hey, Maka ! Ne traînes pas, lança Black Star.

\- Ne la déconcentres pas,abruti, grogna Soul qui était sur le qui-vive.

Maka sourit à la remarque de ses amis. Elle lança un soupir en voyant l'arme charger en hurlant. Une frappe horizontale. Black Star fronça des sourcils... Une feinte ? Kid lançait déjà une remarque à Stein qui quittait sa chaise avec un soupir.

Maka, en évitant le coups horizontal, s'était penchée en arrière. Son adversaire avait saisit l'une de ses couettes et de son autre main, il chargeait sa longueur d'âme. Maka lui mit un coups de genoux dans le poignet à la dernière minute. Simultanément, il changea son bras en lame, sachant la proximité favorable à la réussite de sa frappe... En plein sur le côté droit...

\- Les sutures ! S'horrifia Tsubaki.

Les deux combattants furent interrompus. Maka sourit, amusée. Soul avait sa lame sous la gorge de l'adversaire de sa meister. Black Star avait stoppé à mains nues la lame de l'arme NOT à un cheveux de sa cible. Kid pointait sur le crâne de celui qui ne respectait pas la règle le canon de Liz.

\- Bon, Jor, tu changes ce bras, ordonna Stein avec sérieux.

\- J'ai respecté les règles, siffla le concerné.

\- Tu étais sur le point de frapper ses sutures, notifia Kid.

\- Donc de la mettre en danger, sourit Black Star.

\- La règle interdit de tenter de tuer son adversaire, commenta Maka qui avait libéré sa couette, son partenaire se tenant entre elle et le NOT.

\- Et en tuant une Spartoi, tu aurais fait enfreindre la lois de Shibusen à des élèves, siffla Soul.

\- Il raconte quoi ce...

\- Eh bien, en tuant un Spartoi, tu es automatiquement sur leur liste d'exécution, ria Black Star.

\- Donc on aurait finit par te tuer, expliqua Patty.

...


	9. Chapter 9

**Écrire, la passion d'une vie. Je ne peux m'en lasser, c'est ma drogue, mon requiem, mon Carpe Diem** , **ma douce folie !**

La lame transforma son bras, tremblant d'horreur. Stein souriait face à cette réactivité. Il lança :

\- Bon ! Nouvelles équipes et ne traînez pas !

Ainsi se déroula la suite du cours. De tous leurs combats, Maka, Kid et Black Star n'en perdirent aucun. L'incident du début de leçon fut vite assimilé par les quelques rancuniers qui étaient présents. Soul et Tsubaki s'ennuyaient à mourir, se désintéressant des combats de leurs meisters qui concouraient pour celui ayant le plus de victoires d'ici la fin du cours. Liz et Patty devaient garder un œil attentif sur Kid qui, dès qu'il tombait sur un adversaire asymétrique devenait intenable et violent mais qui pleurait une fois qu'il faisait face à la symétrie incarnée, hésitant à frapper. Les sœurs Thompson devaient trouver des imperfections à ces adversaires pour motiver leur meister.

Lorsque Stein les libéra enfin, Maka et Black Star étaient à égalité, ce qui les fit bien rire. Soul était soulagé de la voir pleine d'entrain. Ils mangèrent donc à la cantine tous ensemble pour ensuite achever leur journée avec un cours de Sid sur la stratégie offensive et défensive.

C'est vers 17h seulement qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers leurs habitations, fatigués. Black Star chuchota à Soul qu'un cambrioleur sévissait dans le quartier avant de rejoindre Tsubaki. Maka ne dîna même pas, s'affalant sur son lit et s'endormant dans son uniforme.

Soul soupira et demanda à Blair de la changer, ce que la chatte sorcière fit avec plaisir, ravie de revoir Maka à l'appartement.

C'est un bruit sourd qui le tira du sommeil. Il grogna, lança un regard oblique à son réveil pour ne lire que 4h du matin sur le cadran. Il se redressa, ses sens en alerte, pour comprendre ce qui l'avait réveillé. Un nouveau bruit, inquiétant. Un choc sur le plancher. Soul quitta son lit, sourcils froncés. Il ouvrit la porte sans hésitation pour tomber un un living-room et une cuisine vides. Il lança un regard oblique à la chambre de sa meister, tentant de chasser toutes ses craintes. Il ouvrit la porte et se figea un instant face au spectacle.

Immobilisée à terre, son menton éraflé, le verre de sa fenêtre éparpillé sur le sol, Maka tentait de se défaire de la poigne de son assaillant assis sur son ventre.

Réagissant au quart de tour, Soul frappa l'inconnu d'un coups du plat du pied à la tempe. Il l'envoya ainsi voler plus loin, libérant sa meister.

\- Maka, ça va, lança le Death Scythe en l'aidant à se relever, la plaçant derrière lui. La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête. Il grogna :

\- Bon, je termine ce gars et là, ça ira.

\- Sois prudent... Je sens des ondes de folies dans son âme... Des résidus de la folie d'Asura, fit Maka d'une voix blanche.

Soul comprenait mieux pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas maîtrisé en vitesse. Elle avait cru que Asura était revenu se venger et n'avait pas sût réagir, tétanisée par la peur...

\- Qui est-ce, lança Blair, sous sa forme de chat debout à l'entrée de la chambre.

L'inconnu fonça sur Soul qui poussa Maka sur son lit et s'esquiva, évitant de peu le poing qui avait failli les atteindre. Il était trop rapide pour une arme sans meister, Maka le savait...

\- Soul ! Transformes toi ! S'écria celle-ci, debout sur son lit.

\- Prudence, Maka, grogna-t-il en se transformant en faux.

La jeune fille frappa à plusieurs reprises, tous ses coups se faisant bloquer ou dévier. Elle ne comprenait pas comment un homme sans armes pouvait ainsi lui tenir tête. Il agissait sans songer au danger, esquivant par hasard et parant sans se soucier d'être blessé.

\- Nos coups ne lui font rien ! S'exclama Maka avec panique.

\- Je vois ça... On ne peut pas rester là, lança Soul avec agacement.

\- Tu veux que je cours à travers Death City en chemisette de nuit et pieds nus ! Ben voyons ! Railla la meister en évitant de se faire décapiter.

\- Je veux que tu vives, idiote ! Par la fenêtre, vite !

\- Raah ! Soul , je ne vais pas tenir le rythme si je fuis et combat ! Prévint Maka en plongeant par la fenêtre pour atterrir en roulades deux étages plus bas. Les genoux écorchés par le verre brisé qui était à terre, la meister se lança dans la rue en courant, sans voir si elle était suivie.

\- Diriges toi vers l'appartement de Black Star et Tsubaki ! Kid vit à côté !

\- Quoi ? Il nous suit ? Paniqua Maka sans oser se retourner, concentrée dans sa course.

\- Bah ouais, tu t'attendais à quoi, s'amusa le Death Scythe.

\- Je ne le connais pas ce démon, pourquoi nous a-t-il attaqués, demandait la meister en prenant un virage sans ralentir, manquant de se manger un réverbère.

\- Je ne sais pas... En tout cas, il en a après toi, grogna son arme avec mécontentement.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Ta chambre... C'est là qu'il a brisé la fenêtre. Il aurait pût entrer par la porte et sortir sans être vu.

\- Il voulait peut être mes livres, plaisanta Maka.

\- Ha ha ! Peut être !ria Soul.

Le cambrioleur apparut face à eux. Maka bondit sur les toits pour l'éviter. Il la saisit par le pied, la faisant tomber sur les tuiles. La meister frappa de toutes ses forces. Il la tira brusquement en arrière, l'envoyant rouler vers le vide.

La meister de faux parvint tant bien que mal à se retenir, plantant Soul dans les tuiles pour freiner sa chute.

Pendant dans le vide, elle grogna :

\- La situation est embarrassante...

\- Tu veux dire périlleuse, commenta Soul.

Le cambrioleur frappa la lame de la faux, la dégageant. Maka s'écrasa sur le dos en gémissant de douleur.

\- Argh... Non, embarrassante parce que nous sommes attaqués par plaisir. Ce gars semble complètement toqué...

\- Sans blague... Et tes blessures ?

\- Je me sens en pleine forme... Prêt pour un petit sprint jusque chez Black Star ?

\- Je suis toujours prêt, partenaire !

Maka trancha son adversaire dès qu'il eut atterrit face à eux. Il hurla de douleur, son bras droit quasi sectionné. Maka sourit, ravie et se lança dans sa course folle jusque l'appartement de leurs amis, à quelques maisons de là


	10. Chapter 10

Black Star se réveillait, prêt pour son entraînement du matin. Il comptait faire quelques pompes puis une petite douche froide pour bien rester réveillé. Il entendit alors dans la rue un bruit inhabituel. Inhabituel si tôt.

On courrait. Il lança un regard par la fenêtre pour voir Maka arriver vers leur porte en courant, Soul entre ses mains.

Alors le guerrier vit la silhouette au bras droit presque arraché qui poursuivait ses amis. Il fronça des sourcils, ressentant la même aura que celle de Asura. Il lança, sachant sa partenaire debout, lisant au salon :

\- Tsubaki ! Maka et Soul ont des ennuis !

Au dehors, un pavé vola en direction de la meister à court d'idées et la percuta à la tête. Sa course s'acheva en trois tonneaux. La meister de faux n'avait pas lâché son arme mais était inconsciente à terre.

\- MAKA ! Réponds moi ! Hurlait Soul.

Le cambrioleur se mit à rire en entendant l'arme hurler le nom de sa partenaire. Soul avait repris forme humaine et tentait de soulever sa meister pour l'éloigner de ce malade.

\- Tu vas mourir , Death Scythe, après avoir assisté à la mort de ta meister ! La Grigori qui doit mourir !

\- Ksss... Comme si j'allais te laisser toucher à un seul de ses cheveux, grogna Soul en soulevant le corps inerte de la jeune fille.

\- Dégages, tu gènes ! Aboya Black Star en surgissant de l'ombre pour trancher en deux le cambrioleur. L'épée maudite était un atout hors du commun.

\- Juste à temps, Black Star, sourit Soul.

\- Allez, viens, Tsubaki saura la soigner, lança Black Star en se dirigeant vers l'appartement qu'il partageait avec sa partenaire.

Ils la placèrent dans un futon et Tsubaki se chargea des peties plaies, peu importantes, que portait Maka. Black Star offrit une tasse de thé à son ami, demandant avec sérieux :

\- Les gars... Je sais que vous kiffez les missions. Mais pourquoi si tôt après son rétablissement ?

\- Ce gars a attaqué l'appartement, il était sur le point de maîtriser Maka quand je suis intervenu. Je n'allais pas la laisser aller en mission, tu le sais.

\- Mouais, ça n'explique pas pourquoi il la maîtrisait. S'il était un simple assassin, il l'aurait exécutée sans mal avant même que tu ne te sois levé.

\- Merci de me le rappeler, grogna le Death Scythe.

\- De rien vieux.

\- Il a dit ce qu'il voulait, demanda calmement Tsubaki.

\- Il la ciblait à cause de son âme Grigori.

\- ça ne m'étonne pas, fit Black Star. Son âme fait trembler toutes les créatures démoniaques. Elle a quand même vaincu Asura.

\- Vous devriez rester dans nôtre appartement quelques temps. Ce serait plus prudent, lança Tsubaki.

\- Ouais, on a largement assez de place et puis, Maka n'est pas remise alors il faut la préserver, fit Black Star.

\- A la première heure, on appellera maître Shinigami pour faire un rapport, annonça Soul.

\- Et on ne va pas en classe. Je préviendrai Stein.

\- Et dis lui de passer ausculter Maka, au cas où, fit Tsubaki en souriant.

C'est la lumière harcelante du matin qui la réveilla. Elle cilla, fronça des sourcils, fixant ce plafond qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Ses souvenirs l'assaillirent. Elle se redressa d'un bond, craignant de voir un inconnu à son chevet.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle hurla :

\- HAAA ! NON ! LAISSEZ MOI !

\- Voyons, Maka... Ce n'est que moi...

La voix de Tsubaki la rassura.

Soul et Black Star entrèrent dans la pièce en trombe. Tsubaki soupira de découragement, disant :

\- Calmez-vous, les garçons. Elle a juste paniqué au réveil.

Les deux amis soupirèrent et rejoignirent leur amie au chevet de la meister.

\- Yo Maka, tu te sens mieux, lança Soul.

\- Oui oui, sourit-elle.

\- Trop rapide la réponse, si tu veux mon avis commenta Black Star.

\- Tu nous expliques comment ce gars a pût te maîtriser ? lança Soul.

Maka fronça des sourcils. Elle n'était pas très fière de cet affrontement qui avait tourné au désastre. Elle dit, assise sur sur son futon :

\- Hmm... Il a brisé ma fenêtre. M'a plaquée à terre. Il a dit que les Grigori devaient être exécutés par les Généraux. Il m'aurait enlevée si Soul n'était pas arrivé...

\- S'il a parlé d'exécution c'est que tu risques de croiser d'autres détraqués, notifia Black Star.

\- Du coups... Maître Shinigami avait raison de s'inquiéter des Généraux de la Folie, s'ennuya Tsubaki.

\- Les Spartois ont de nouveaux noms sur leur liste, Yahooouuu ! sourit Black Star.

.

.

Lachez un commentaire !


	11. Chapter 11

Tsubaki jeta finalement les deux amis dehors afin de changer les pansements de Maka. Ainsi Tsubaki, en bandant les genoux blessés de son amie, remarqua la marque sous son débardeur. Elle releva le vêtement, navrée de constater qu'elle garderait une cicatrice de sa mission à Rome.

\- Ne dis pas à Soul que j'ai une cicatrice, demanda Maka en effleurant la longue marque qui courait sur sa hanche, juste au dessus de son bassin.

\- Il finira par le remarquer, fit Tsubaki.

\- Au plus tard sera le mieux. Il se sent toujours coupable.

\- De quoi ?

\- Il pense que s'il s'était replié en m'emmenant à ma première blessure, rien ne serait arrivé.

\- Et ton épaule, demanda Tsubaki.

Maka arracha le patch que le docteur Stein avait posé deux jours plus tôt. On voyait bien une plaie profonde couleur chair, cicatrisant encore.

\- Tu ne dois pas forcer sur ton bras, fit la lame démoniaque.

\- Mon bras droit... je ne peux pas être un boulet sur le champs de bataille.

\- Personne ne pensera cela !

\- Je le sais... Mais ce sera vrai.

Debout derrière la porte, Soul et Black Star avaient tout entendus. Il s'en allèrent ensuite doucement, sans bruit, vers le living room.

Tous passèrent la journée à l'intérieur, le professeur Sid leur ayant interdit de bouger et le professeur Stein étant passé ausculter Maka pour annoncer que ce n'était que superficiel, au grand soulagement de Soul.

En classe, ils attendaient la fin de la pause pour avoir cours avec Stein. Soul discutait avec Black Star. Ils avaient dû porter leurs uniformes de Spartois sur conseil du professeur Sid car ils pouvaient être envoyés en mission n'importe quand. Tsubaki ferma son livre de poésie, fronçant des sourcils. Elle vit Kid, Lizz et Patty entrer et rejoindre leurs places. Mais elle n'avait toujours pas vu Maka

Elle lança un bref regard à Soul, sur le point de lui demander où était leur amie lorsqu'un élève de première année passa dans le couloir en hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre :

\- Il y a une bagarre ! Il y a une bagarre !

\- Et alors, grogna un une étoile.

\- C'est Maka Albarn qui combat ! Sans son arme ! Braillait le jeune de première.

Soul jura, bondissant par dessus son banc pour se diriger en courant vers l'entrée de l'école, suivi de Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid et les sœurs Thompson.

Maka, debout dans la cour principale de l'école, en haut des grands escaliers, faisait face à un dénommé Jen. Élève une classe au dessus, il était meister d'un katana nommé Jopa. Les deux garçons à peine plus âgés que elle étaient connus pour être de sacrés coureurs de jupons. Depuis quelques semaines, le meister Jen demandait à Maka de sortir avec lui. Histoire de s'amuser, disait-il. Elle avait refuser à chaque fois et n'avait pas parlé de cet entêtement maladif à Soul. Elle pensait lui avoir causé assez d'ennuis depuis leur retour de Rome.

Et là, lorsque à la pause, elle avait décidé de prendre l'air, Maka était tombée sur le duo de Casanovas. Le meister avait alors raconté combien il avait été inquiet de la savoir blessée. Il lui avait aussi glissé qu'il avait fait un tour en infirmerie alors qu'elle dormait à poings fermés, relevant avec éloquence son manque de prudence...

La meister de faux avait tenté de partir, le laissant à son monologue. Il l'avait alors saisie par les épaules, la plaquant contre l'un des piliers soutenant la voûte de l'entrée, soufflant à son oreille qu'elle finirait sienne.

C'est là que le combat avait commencé. Maka, rouge de gêne et de répulsion, lui avait mis un coups de genoux dans l'entre-jambe subissant le courroux de Jopa qui lui mit un poing pour venger son meister. Elle avait réussi à bloquer le coups et à présent les deux adversaires guettaient un moment d'inattention pour la maîtriser.

Elle avait remarqué que de nombreux élèves s'étaient attroupés à l'entrée de l'école. Cela l'ennuyait, elle ne voulait que cela finisse ainsi. Elle l'avait frappé par reflex.. Il avait été trop près...

\- MAKA ! Hurla Soul en écartant la foule avec colère. Les élèves se retirèrent sans demander leur reste. La jeune fille lança un coups d'œil à son partenaire. Les Casanova saisirent l'occasion.

Jen fonça, sa main chargée de sa longueur d'âme. Il frappa la jeune fille en pleine poitrine. Maka hoqueta de douleur, un filet de sang quittant ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Elle n'eut guère le temps de se ressaisir. Il lui saisit la gorge, la plaquant violemment contre le sol.

Retrouvant son souffle, Maka reprenait conscience de ce qui l'entourait avec peine, une douleur abominable lui déchirant la poitrine et le dos. Elle remarqua deux choses. Un, il était assis en califourchon sur son ventre. Deux, son visage était à quelques millimètres du sien.

\- On abandonne, ma douce, fit-il en effleurant sa joue, glissant ses doigts jusqu'à son cou, la faisant frémir d'horreur

\- NE LA TOUCHES PAS, JEN ! JE JURES QUE JE VAIS TE MASSACRER ! BOUGES DE LÀ ! C'était Soul qui hurlait sa colère. Puisque que Jopa n'était pas intervenu, il ne pouvait encore intervenir et cela le faisait trembler de rage. Black Star étudiait l'adversaire de son amie, sourcils froncés, demandant :

\- Hey ! Il ne voulait pas sortir avec Maka lui ?

\- Elle m'en avait parlé, il devenait harcelant, confia Tsubaki.

\- Comme toujours, elle ne m'en a pas parlé, gronda Soul qui assistait au combat avec impuissance et rage.

Maka esquissa un petit sourire en entendant son partenaire proférer de telles menaces.

\- Tu souris ?

\- Dégages de là ! Aboya Maka en chargeant son poing de sa longueur d'âme et en le frappant à la tempe, l'envoyant valser contre le sol de marbre pour finir six mètres plus loin.

La meister de faux se redressa en gémissant, une main sur sa poitrine douloureuse. Elle remarqua que son adversaire était k.o, cela causait l'hilarité de Black Star qui ne pensait pas qu'elle le finirait si vite.

Maka se tourna vers ses camarades, se disant qu'ils seraient tous en retard par sa faute. Elle se figea. Jopa avait transformé son bras en lame et le maintenait sous sa gorge. Il souriait. Plus loin, Jen se relevait en riant.

\- Pitoyables, siffla Maka.

\- Tu n'es pas en position de... commença Jopa.

Il ne put achever sa phrase. Il se prit un violent coups de pieds en plein visage, l'envoyant dégringoler tous les escaliers de Shibusen. Maka souriait. Soul, debout près de sa meister, se craquait les doigts, disant :

\- Jen... Tu as osé la toucher... Je vais te massacrer !

\- Soul ! Je ...

\- Tu quoi ? Tu étais assis en califourchon sur elle ? Tu l'as lâchement attaquée ? Tu la harcèles depuis un moment ? Je sais... Et tu vas le regretter !

\- J'obtiens toujours ce que je convoite, lança avec peu d'assurance Jen en chargeant sa main et en frappant.

\- Et je protégerai toujours ma meister, gronda Soul en esquivant sans mal et en l'envoyant rejoindre son arme au bas des marches de Shibusen.

Maka ne souriait plus, ayant glissé sur ses genoux pour réguler sa respiration. Soul grogna que là, ce n'était pas cool, la rejoignant. Kid lança, pour l'aider :

\- Maka, tu dois te focaliser sur le choc qu'il a fait subir à ton âme. Alors tu pourras te défaire de cette douleur.

\- Il... a... Il a réussit à fissurer la protection de mon âme ! Grognait Maka incapable de se ressaisir.

\- Ce n'était pas ton âme, tenta de la rassurer Liz.

\- C'était pas loin, notifia Black Star sans prêter attention aux regards noirs de ses camarades.

\- Calmes toi et fermes les yeux. Dis toi qu'à la prochaine résonance des âmes, mon âme réparera ça, fit Soul en souriant.

Maka inspira à fonds, pesant le pour et le contre en finit par maîtriser l'angoisse qui pétrifiait son être.

...

 **Hey ! Alors, un avis ?** **Ou un silence radio de plus?**

 **Bonne rentrée à tous/toutes quand même ^^**

 **#Sofia**


	12. Chapter 12

Ils allèrent tous en classe pour être accueillis par un Stein furieux. Maka s'excusa, expliquant qu'on l'avait défiée en duel et que cela avait traîné en longueur. Le professeur ria, disant que les occasions de voir Maka combattre dans l'école étaient rares et qu'il aurait aimé voir ça.

La jeune fille fut rassurée par cette remarque et regagna sa place, près de Soul. Stein annonça qu'ils allaient reprendre les combats de Meisters sans armes. Cela fit grogner la moitié de la classe, dont Soul.

Les élèves se levaient pour rejoindre la salle d'entraînement. Sur le chemin, Maka et Soul entendirent quelques filles parler d'un nouvel élève dans la classe des NOT. Un EAT qui aurait disparu un an sans prévenir et qui devait recommencer sa formation en NOT avant de rejoindre la classe des EAT. Nul ne savait pourquoi il avait disparu. Juste que c'était une arme sans meister, un type pas très sociable...

Finalement, ils arrivèrent. Stein demanda aussitôt aux NOT de choisir un meister à affronter. Soul, les mains dans les poches, fixait tous ceux qui se battaient pour combattre sa meister. Black Star riait de ne voir personne oser se mesurer à lui. Kid s'irrita de faire face à un garçon pas symétrique du tout.

\- C'est moi qui affronterai Maka Albarn, lança une voix froide, coupant court à la dispute que se menaient de nombreux NOT.

\- Hey le nouveau, pour qui... gronda avec colère un élève de NOT

Le regard noir de l'intéressé coupa court à sa tirade. Maka fronça des sourcils, étonnée que le fameux nouveau la connaisse.

Il se planta face à elle, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres et dit :

\- Maka Albarn... Depuis le temps que j'attendais de t'affronter...

\- Je ne pense pas te connaître, fit la meister de faux.

\- Moi je te connais sous toutes les coutures, à mon grand plaisir. Et je sais que tu ranges ton journal dans le tiroir de on bureau, sous la photo de ta mère...

\- Que... souffla Maka, reculant d'un pas, l'aura de cet individu la mettant mal à l'aise.

\- Comment il sait ça ce guignol, marmonna Black Star à Tsubaki.

\- Qui est ce type, grogna Soul, Stein à côté de lui.

\- Un prétendant de Maka... Mais plus entêté que les autres, fit le professeur.

\- Black Star, gardes un œil sur cette arme, souffla Kid.

\- J'allais le faire, je n'aime pas son aura, fit le guerrier.

\- Bon ! Bon ! Chaque meister a un adversaire ? Bien, cette fois, vous combattrez un groupe à la fois, et ne stopperez que lorsque l'adversaire sera k.o.

\- Vous êtes sérieux, Stein, siffla Soul avec colère.

\- Et n'oubliez pas... Vous êtes élèves de Shibusen. Si vous pensez pouvoir gérer deux adversaires pour aider un camarade en difficulté, vous pouvez le faire.

\- Donc on peut intervenir et ne pas être simple spectateurs, conclut Kid en souriant.

\- Si vous vous sentez apte à faire deux combats et si votre camarade est en difficulté.

\- Et les armes peuvent défendre leurs meisters, notifia sombrement Soul.

\- Bien ! On commence ! Maka, tu y vas ?

La jeune fille s'avança d'un pas hésitant, le gars lui fichait la chair de poule et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle ferma un instant les yeux pour se ressaisir. Stein lança le signal de commencement. Maka ouvrit les yeux, prête à en découdre. Elle sentit alors le canon d'un fusil glacial contre sa tempe. Elle se laissa tomber à terre juste au moment où il tirait. Soul hurla son nom. Black Star tentait de ne pas intervenir. Liz avait déjà Patty dans sa main.

Elle l'avait évité de peu. Elle envoya un coups de pieds dans les jambes de son adversaire, le faisant tomber, profitant de sa chute pour s'éloigner.

Elle se tenait debout à deux mètres de lui qui se relevait de sa chute, son bras droit changé en un pistolet. C'était une arme à feu... Cela l'empêcherait d'approcher pour frapper de son âme...

Il lui fonça dessus, sans attendre. Maka lui saisit son bras droit, le mettant hors de portée. Elle chargea son poing de sa longueur d'âme et le frappa au visage. Il vola plus loin en grognant de douleur.

La meister de faux se demandait comment elle allait faire pour maîtriser un tel adversaire. Il se releva, se mettant alors à parler, disant :

\- Tu vois... L'an dernier... Quelques jours après une mission que tu avais effectuée en Europe, je t'ai abordée dans les couloirs de l'école...

\- Et alors ?

\- Je t'avais demandé d'être ma meister...

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas.

\- Tu as du l'oublier en tombant, sourit-il.

\- Qu... En tombant ?

\- Oui... Tu as refusé... J'ai jugé cela déplacé puisque ta faux est Death Scythe...

\- Je suis faucheuse, je ne manie pas les armes à feu, répliqua Maka.

\- Tu me l'avais dit... Et tu vas te souvenir, je veux que tu te souviennes !

Troublée par ses dires, Maka cherchait dans sa mémoire, tentant de se souvenir de cette fameuse conversation... Il fut alors sur elle. Assis en califourchon sur son ventre, son canon braqué sur son front.

\- MAKAAA ! Hurlèrent d'une même voix Soul, Kid et Black Star.

\- Souviens toi, lança le garçon au visage pâle dont le front était souillé du sang dû à la frappe de la jeune fille. Il tira. Sa balle composée de son âme la frappa en pleine tête. Elle perdit connaissance sur le coups.

Soul, son bras transformé en faux, frappa l'arme NOT à l'abdomen, l'envoyant voler loin de sa meister. Apparaissant derrière lui, Black Star lui mit un coups de coude dans les reins, frappant de sa longueur d'âme. Le NOT s'écrasa à terre en gémissant de douleur. Il fut aussitôt saisit par le collet par Kid qui disait :

\- Saches que tu aurais pu gravement la blesser. Les balles d'âme sont dangereuses pour les meisters.

\- Je sais, sourit l'étudiant.

\- JE VAIS LE DEMOLIR ! Brailla Black Star, retenu par Tsubaki.

Stein se vissait le crâne, disant :

\- Bon... J'ai dit mettre k.o mais pas au risque de tuer l'adversaire... On va dire que tu as un avertissement...

 _Les corridors de Shibusen. Encore une arme qui voulait qu'elle soit sa meister. Encore un gars qui ne voulait que prendre la place de Soul dans leur appartement. En plus, il était un pistolet. Elle est faucheuse ! Pas tireuse ! Elle a refusé. Il s'exclame qu'elle est odieuse, injuste, détestable... Elle ne comprend pas. Pourquoi un tel emportement ? Elle s'excuse, doit rentrer. Il la prend alors par les épaules, lui hurlant maints reproches, la troublant de plus en plus... Elle lui ordonne de la lâcher. Il lui fait mal... Très mal... Il écrase alors ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle le repousse en hurlant qu'il est malade ! Qu'elle en a assez de le voir la suivre ! Il se braque, blessé, se croyant attentionné et non obsessif... Il la pousse, simplement, violemment... Elle se cogne la tête, perd connaissance, la tempe soudain à vif... Il hésite devant son corps inerte, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il fait un pas... Entend des bruits de pas... Il grogne. Il part le plus naturellement possible._

 _Elle est trouvée quelques secondes plus tard par Nygus qui la fait dormir en infirmerie et se retrouve incapable d'expliquer, le lendemain matin à Nygus, Sid et Soul ce qui lui est arrivé..._

Elle se redressa en hurlant. Tous les regards se tournent vers elle. Elle a été installée sur un banc, sa tête sur les genoux de Soul. Elle regarde autour d'elle, affolée, craignant de croiser le regard fou de cette arme violente...

\- Hey Maka ! Calmes-toi. C'était un rêve...

La meister de faux reconnaît la voix rassurante de son partenaire. Elle se réfugie dans ses bras, étouffant un sanglot. Soul lui frotte doucement le dos pour qu'elle se reprenne. Il n'aime pas la voir pleurer. Il n'aime pas être impuissant face à sa souffrance.

\- Qu'as-tu vu, Maka ? Que t'a-t-il montré pour que tu finisses bouleversée, lança-t-il, inquiet, craignant sa réponse.

\- Soul... Ce type... Il aurait pu... S'il avait...Si Nygus... hoquetait Maka, se faisant tous les films possibles et imaginables sur ce qu'aurait put faire ce gars alors qu'elle était inconsciente ! Si Nygus n'était pas arrivée ! Elle aurait été... Elle n'ose y penser... Elle tremble d'horreur en y pensant...

\- Que t'a-t-il fait, demanda doucement son arme, resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

Elle ferma les yeux, ce souvenir faisant partie des sombres albums de son âme. Elle est en résonance avec son partenaire quasi à chaque cours pratiques. Il avait du sentir la douleur et la détresse de son âme pour ne pas l'avoir encore laissée et avoir été affronter l'arme qui l'avait rendue ainsi.

\- Regardes... sanglota-t-elle.

Soul ferme les yeux, dans la black room, sur le piano, il y a un album noir. Un album des souvenirs de Maka. Il le prend. Il sait que les noirs sont les mauvais moments. Il hésite. Il l'ouvre, est spectateur du souvenir, la scène se jouant sous ses yeux, son corps tentant d'agir même s'il sait que c'est du passé. Il ferme l'album, le balance sous son piano, décidé à le laisser dans la black room.

Il ouvre les yeux. Maka est toujours en pleurs dans ses bras. Il n'a pas envie de la lâcher. Il a pourtant envie d'effacer ce sourire des lèvres de l'autre malade... Tsubaki arrive à la rescousse en compagnie de toute la bande. Stein leur a cédé une pause de dix minutes. Ils en profitent pour comprendre ce qui a réveillé leur amie en hurlant et ce qui la fait pleurer.

Soul est assis, Maka sur ses genoux, sa tête logée dans son épaule, encore tremblante d'horreur. Il explique en quelques mots la situation à leurs amis, Stein fumant une cigarette à côté écoute d'une oreille attentive ce qui a mené sa meilleure élève à un tel état. Il sourit, se disant que Spirit adorera cette histoire que que Shibusen aura un élève de moins le lendemain...

\- Alors, tu te souviens, lança l'intéressé, debout à quelques pas du groupe.

Maka ne lève pas les yeux, ce souvenir encore trop frais dans sa mémoire pour qu'elle puisse garder son sang froid, ne pas paniquer, ne pas se dire que s'il pouvait, il pourrait trouver n'importe quelle occasion pour...

\- Ne provoques pas les Spartois, le prévint Kid. Tu ne mérites même pas d'être élève ici, alors ne gâches pas tes dernières heures à Death City en combattant.

\- Ce ne serait pas du gâchis... De l'amusement. Dire qu'on aurait pût s'amuser ce jour là, Maka... riait-il.

\- Fermes la ! Aboya Soul, le regard flambant de rage. Maka enfouit encore plus sa tête dans l'épaule de son partenaire, assaillie d'images horripilantes...

\- Si on ne peut plus rigoler, soupira-t-il, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu vas moins rire quand on t'aura brisé, souriait Black Star en se tenant le poing droit.

\- Allons bon, j'ai juste failli...

\- Assez ! S'exclama Maka, les yeux bouffis de larmes, debout, le regard luisant de colère et de détermination...

Stein inspire un bouffée de sa cigarette. Il sourit. Un vrai affrontement.

\- Tu m'as humiliée et tu vas le regretter ! Siffla Maka.

\- Maka, tu sais qu'on peut s'en charger, fit Black Star.

\- Si je ne le fais pas, il hantera mes cauchemars des mois durant. Autant le finir, ainsi je n'aurai peut être qu'un mois ou deux d'insomnie...

\- Ha ha ! Absurde ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est en me battant que tu vas laver ta conscience, riait l'arme sans meister.

\- Allez,Soul, on le finit en vitesse.. J'ai besoin de me laver, je me sens sale...

\- Black Star, Kid, soyez prêts à intervenir, lança Soul en se transformant en faux.

\- Bien sur, firent les deux amis, leurs armes à leurs côtés.

Maka brandi sa faux, sous les regards choqués de tous les élèves, nul ne s'attendant à voir la première de classe combattre le nouveau.

\- Professeur, il font quoi là, lança Ox, sourcils froncés.

\- Elle lave sa dignité, laissons la régler ça, répondit Stein.

\- Mais elle va le...

\- Tuer ? Non, il ne mérite pas tant d'attention.

Le combat fut bref. Maka avait fait fi de ses sentiments et angoisses un instant, se concentrant sur la longueur d'âme de son partenaire pour ne pas sombrer dans ses cauchemars. Elle réussit à faire abstraction de tout, ses peurs, angoisses et dégoûts pour se concentrer sur l'affrontement. Elle acheva son adversaire d'un coups de lame en plein abdomen et d'un coups de manche à la nuque. Il s'écroula à terre, quasi inconscient.

Maka sourit, satisfaite de le voir à terre. Soul reprit sa forme humaine, ravi. Il avait craint qu'elle ne puisse faire face à son adversaire. Ce qui aurait été compréhensible. Il se tend soudain, sentant que sa résonance avec Maka est brisée par quelque chose. Il lance un regard à sa meister qui a les yeux écarquillés et la voit choir en arrière.

Il a juste le temps de passer un bras sous ses épaules pour la soutenir. Déjà Stein frappait l'étudiant des NOT de sa longueur d'âme.

\- Il s'est passé quoi là, s'exclama Soul, inquiet de voir Maka inconsciente.

\- Il a établi une résonance des âmes avec Maka, fit Kid, ébahi.

\- Impossible, il la répugne ! Il n'aurait pas pu... commença Black Star qui ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible.

\- Il a la même spécificité que Tsubaki, commenta Stein qui avait laissé derrière lui un élève presque mort.

\- Il s'adapte à toutes les âmes, grogna Kid.

\- Pourquoi il a fait ça, demanda Tsubaki, inquiète de voir on amie inconsciente, son visage reflétant douleur et horreur.

\- Il a voulu être seul avec elle, siffla Soul qui peinait à ne pas se lever pour achever ce élève...

\- Je comprend ce que tu ressens Soul, mais si tu tues un être qui n'est pas un œuf de Kisshin, tu risques de devenir une arme corrompue, lança Stein.

\- Je sais, grinça le Deah Scythe en se relevant, passant un bras sous les jambes de sa meister pour la soulever.

\- Ramènes la en infirmerie, j'amène celui là à Spirit et Shinigami et je vous rejoins pour voir l'état de son âme.

Soul sort de la salle d'entraînement sans dire mot. Il n'a rien à dire. Il sait que Spirit aussi devra combattre entre volonté et devoir et cela le rassure...

.

.

.

 _ **Reviews Reviews ! Lâchez des commentaires, n'hésitez paaaaaaas ! 3**_ **_#Sofia_**


	13. Chapter 13

_Dans son âme, elle voit toutes ses étagères à terre. Elle ne comprend pas. Pourquoi ses souvenirs sont jetés à même le sol ? Qui aurait fait cela ?_

 _Alors elle voit l'intrusion qui lui a fait perdre connaissance. Elle voit l'âme qui est entrée dans son âme, y causant trouble et désordre. Ses sourcils se froncent. Elle s'avance vers cette silhouette qui feuillette ses albums avec rage et impatience._

 _\- Où ? Où ? Où as-tu mis ce souvenir que je chéris ? Hurla l'intrus en se levant d'un bond, se dirigeant vers elle._

 _\- Toi.. QUITTES MON AME ! TOUT DE SUITE ! Ordonna la jeune fille avec rage, les murs de la pièce craquant, les étagères tremblant comme elle tremble de colère et d'horreur._

 _\- Non... Montres moi ce souvenir !_

 _\- Il est dans l'âme de Soul. Il y restera ! Je ne le supporte pas !_

 _\- Quoi ? Mon baiser ? Mon acte d'amour sincère ?_

 _\- Ton QUOI ? Tu es un grand malade et tu vas quitter mon âme !_

 _Il secoue la tête, incrédule. Il sait qu'elle est maîtresse de ce lieu. S'il tente de l'atteindre, elle sera protégée par l'espace tout entier. Il rit face à cela et baisse les yeux sur le dernier album qu'il avait feuilleté. Il le soulève, amusé de voir ce souvenir. Il sourit alors :_

 _\- Si ton Soul est si important... Vous partagerez la même douleur. Cela m'aidera à quitter l'école en vainqueur._

 _\- Déposes cet album, siffla la jeune fille._

 _\- Mission en Italie... Réussie... Rencontre avec la lame démoniaque..._

 _\- Je t'ai dit de déposer ça !_

 _Il dit tout sourire :_

 _\- Bien... Maintenant, tu peux souffrir._

 _Un trait diagonal lui barre soudain le torse, partant de son épaule gauche pour finir à son rein droit... Sa chair vif, la douleur devenant petit à petit insupportable, l'enflammant, elle hurle. Elle hurle de toute sa voix alors que son âme expulse celle de l'intrus et que la sienne rejoint son corps incendié par la douleur. La cicatrice... Ce n'est pas corps qui la porte... Mais son âme._

Ils avaient une mission. Le lendemain, ils devraient se rendre en Europe, dans une ville nommée Copenhague. Ils devaient trouver l'un des Généraux de la Folie, un dénommé Monsy. Il se plaît, d'après le rapport, à éventrer ses victimes, agissant quasi comme Jack The Ripper. Il arrache le bas du ventre de toutes les femmes qu'il attaque. Ayant tué Jack The Ripper, Maka et Soul avaient été désignés par le maître Shinigami pour cette mission.

Soul avait protesté haut et fort, répétant que sa meister n'était pas en état de combattre ! Cela n'avait rien changé...

Assis sur le canapé de leur appartement, incapable de dormir, Soul lisait le rapport et l'ordre de mission pour la énième fois. Il finit par jeter cette paperasse sur la table, sifflant de colère.

Ses bras derrière sa tête, il se demandait où était le fumier qui avait causé tant de torts à sa meister... Il avait fuit dès que Stein l'eut enfermé dans sa geôle...

Maka avait refusé de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il avait forcé la résonance de leurs âmes... Ce silence le déchirait. Il ne comprenait pas. Il craignait le pire et cela le rendait encore plus fou de rage...

Dans la chambre de la jeune fille, il entendit parler. Soul se leva, silencieux, pour ne pas la réveiller. Il passa près de la porte, se demandant s'il pouvait ou non entrer. Il entendit alors la jeune fille hurler :

\- NON ! Non!Pars.. Pars... Arrêtes, je t'en prie... J'ai mal... J'en ai assez... Assez...

Soul entra, la trouvant recroquevillée sur elle même, pleurant dans son sommeil, hurlant ces mots. La vue de sa meister, son amie la plus proche, sa confidente, dans cet état, lui brisa le cœur.

Il la prit dans ses bras, la consolant, murmurant :

\- Calmes-toi... Calmes-toi, Maka... Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve...

Elle ouvrit les yeux, ramenée de cet enfer par ses mots, par ses gestes. Elle avait les yeux emplis de larmes. Elle sanglota, son visage dans ses mains :

\- Soul... Il hante encore mes rêves... C'est horrible... Il...

\- Il ne t'a rien fait et ne te fera rien, Maka. Ce ne sont que des cauchemars. Tu finiras pas ne plus en avoir.

Maka sourit à cette remarque. Elle commenta, d'une voix presque inaudible car elle se rendormait :

\- S'il revient... Il n'hésitera pas...

\- Moi non plus, je n'hésiterai pas et le tuerai pour avoir osé te toucher, jura Soul en posant un baiser sur son front, la couvrant avant de quitter la pièce.

A l'aube, ils étaient dans le train en route pour la correspondance de la Voie des Ombres d'Allemagne. De là, ils prendraient la route pour le Danemark. Pour Copenhague. La moto de Soul les attendait. Maka, assise sur la banquette, somnolait suite à sa courte nuit. Soul bayait, irrité d'être envoyé en mission. Dans le train, nul ne prêtait attention à ce duo. Seuls quelques duos en route pour leur correspondance lançaient des regards inquiets au Death Scythe et à sa meister. Était il sage de les envoyer en mission sans que la jeune fille n'ait subi de rééducation ?

Soul avait conscience des regards que lui lançaient les quelques élèves de la DWMA. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas leur hurler de regarder ailleurs.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta à leur correspondance, il la fit descendre du train. Maka, somnolente, le suivit jusque sa moto qui était garée là.

\- Tu vas tenir le coups, demanda-t-il en grimpant.

\- Oui oui, il me faut juste un café ou deux, fit-elle avec un sourire endormi.

\- Essaie juste de ne pas tomber sur la Voie des Ombres, s'amusa le Death Scythe.

\- Je ne risque pas de m'endormir sur ta moto, j'ai bien trop peur qu'on soit attaqués en débarquant en Allemagne, grogna la jeune fille en se frottant les yeux.

Deux heures plus tard, la moto surgit du passage, accueillie par les agents de Shibusen. Maka leur demanda aussitôt du café et en avala deux.

Ses yeux bien ouverts, la caféine faisant effet, la meister rejoignit son partenaire qui l'attendait sur sa moto.

\- En route pour Copenhague ! Lança Soul en fonçant.

\- Nous n'avons aucunes informations sur ce Général de la Folie, nous devrons enquêter avant de le traquer, disait Maka, tenant bien son partenaire, ayant trop peur de tomber.

\- Si c'est un Général, il voudra ta tête. On doit le trouver avant qu'il ne nous trouve, répondait Soul.

\- Ou alors il sait déjà que nous sommes en route pour Copenhague et attend patiemment notre arrivée.

\- Franchement, envoyer la cible des Généraux dans la gueule du loups... Il fait fort maître Shinigami, grognait Soul.

\- Tu sais bien que nous avons reçu cette mission à cause du cas de Jack the Ripper.

\- Il n'empêche que Black Star aurait très bien put s'en charger. On dirait que Shibusen t'utilise comme appât et ça m'énerve !

\- D'après le message que m'a envoyé mon père, des renforts nous rejoindront sur place, ne t'inquiètes pas, Soul, souriait la jeune fille.

Leur arrivée dans la capitale maritime, ancien point important du commerce, fut assez calme.

Maka et Soul allèrent enquêter ensemble. D'habitude, la meister enquêtait seule, son arme restant en retrait afin de rassurer les gens. Mais là, il n'avait rien voulu entendre, disant que le danger était omniprésent.

Ainsi donc le binôme se baladait entre rues, quais et ponts, cherchant des information auprès de qui voulait bien parler. Ils ne trouvaient rien de convaincant. Cela les irritait, surtout que la nuit tombait.

Maka soupira qu'ils ne pouvaient se risquer à croiser un démon ou le Général de la folie en étant épuisés. Ainsi donc, il décidèrent de prendre une chambre dans un petit hôtel. Maka prit le lit, Soul le canapé. La jeune fille s'endormit presque aussitôt sa douche achevée. Soul, lui, prit la peine de verrouiller la porte à double tours, d'installer une chaise contre le battant, de laisser ouverte la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille endormie avant de s'autoriser à dormir, sur le qui-vive.


	14. Chapter 14

Vers six heures du matin, son cauchemar la réveilla une fois de plus, couverte de sueurs froides, tremblante. Elle passa ses jambes hors de ses draps, une main sur sa tête douloureuse. Avec un soupir, elle alla à la salle de bain se rincer le visage.

Le miroir lui renvoyait un reflet inquiétant, un visage cerné et fatigué. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment quant à cette mission. Même elle voyait que son état était lamentable et que tout combat serait d'un danger sans précédent... Enfin, aucuns combats n'étaient comparables à celui qu'elle avait mené contre Asura. Jamais elle ne ressentirait, une fois de plus dans sa vie, une telle peur sur le champs de bataille.

Elle passa devant le canapé sur lequel dormait son partenaire sans faire de bruits et alla à la fenêtre. Celle ci donnait sur la rue éclairée de quelques lampadaires. Maka allait rejoindre son lit lorsqu'elle remarqua une silhouette à la démarche étrange qui semblait se diriger vers l'hôtel.

En chemise de nuit, les cheveux en bataille, elle grogna et s'écarta aussitôt de la fenêtre. Elle plongea sur le canapé, le renversant au passage alors que le mur de leur chambre se faisait exploser et que les débris heurtaient de plein fouet le canapé qui protégeait les deux amis.

\- J'ai connu plus délicat comme réveil, commenta Soul en se redressant, sa meister sur lui.

\- Et moi j'en ai assez de devoir combattre en chemise de nuit, grommela Maka en s'écartant de lui.

\- Âme Grigori ! Fais nous plaisir et viens avec nous sans faire d'histoire ! S'exclama une voix à l'extérieur.

Maka, debout face au trou qui caractérisait l'ancien emplacement d'un mur, ayant enfilé ses bottes malgré tout, siffla, Soul transformé en faux entre ses mains :

\- Êtes vous le Général de la Folie, Monsy , éventreur de Copenhague ?

\- Veux-tu que l'on expérimente mes talents sur toi, jeune meister ?

\- Je prends cela pour un oui. Je vais prendre ton âme !

Maka fut face à lui en un instant. Avec un peu ( beaucoup ) d'entraînement, elle avait réussit à égaler la vitesse ( normale, pas la vitesse astrale ) de Black Star. Elle avait réussit à combler sa lacune en vitesse.

D'un coups de haut, elle frappa son adversaire qui n'avait pas encore réalisé son déplacement. Elle l'atteint, elle pleine poitrine, l'envoyant voler plus loin.

Il se réceptionna sur ses pied, quelques mètres plus loin. Maka fronça des sourcils, il n'y avait aucunes plaies sur son torse, seule sa chemise semblait avoir pâti de l'attaque...

Profitant de son incompréhension, l'ennemi la frappa en plein estomac, l'envoyant s'écraser contre un mur.

\- Maka ! Devant toi ! Aboya Soul.

Elle eut le reflex de dresser sa faux, bloquant ainsi la main griffue qui s'apprêtait à lui transpercer l'abdomen. Elle remarqua alors, à quelques centimètres du sien, le visage de son adversaire. Il faisait noir, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de l'observer. Il avait une peau pâle, traversée de plusieurs veines violacées, ses yeux rouge aux pupilles dilatées et sa bouches formées de crocs acérés et noircis par le temps.

\- Soul... C'est impossible... souffla la jeune fille.

\- Maka, reprends toi ! La priorité, maintenant est de fuir ! Ce n'est pas un adversaire ordinaire. Tu ne peux pas le vaincre.

\- On fait quoi ? Je ne vais pas tenir... grinça la jeune fille, tentant de repousser le premier vampire qu'elle voyait.

\- Tranche Démon puis on file...

\- Prêt ?

\- Prêt !

\- RESONANCE DES AMES ! ! !

Maka sentait le sang noir tenter de prendre le contrôle de son être, tenter de l'engloutir. Elle hurla, sa faux se transformant, Soul devenant une faux lumineuse en G.

\- TRANCHE DEMONS !

Leur ennemi fut éjecté par l'attaque. Maka en profita pour enfourcher Soul et ils s'envolèrent presque aussitôt.

\- Il faut prendre de l'altitude, Soul, il ne doit pas nous atteindre !

\- Si je vais trop haut, tu vas geler, tu n'as rien sur le dos, s'exclama le Death Scythe.

\- On s'en fout ! Je suis incapable de combattre de type ! Le tranche démon l'a à peine chatouillé ! Il faut s'éloigner !

\- On s'éloigne juste des toits... Ne pars pas trop haut, Maka.

\- Tu en fais toujours trop, ria la jeune fille.

Volant au dessus de Copenhague, s'éloignant de plus en plus du lieu de l'attaque, le duo se demandait où avait disparu leur adversaire. Maka tremblait de froid, sa poigne se faisait moins ferme, Soul le sentait bien. Mais ils devaient trouver un endroit sûr pour atterrir. Sinon, ils ne reviendraient pas vivants de cette mission. Ou du moins, la mort de Maka était assurée.

\- Soul, le soleil se lève. Cela fait presque deux heures que nous sillonnons le ciel. Rejoignons le port, c'est là que les renforts sont sensés nous rejoindre.

\- S'il nous trouve avant eux, faudra l'occuper, commenta Soul.

\- Comme si...

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Soul la sentit quitter sa place. Son pied fut saisit par une ombre et Maka fut précipitée vers le sol. Soul, paniqué, la voyait tomber et se sentait tomber aussi. Il ne se sentit jamais aussi impuissant.

Maka s'écrasa à terre, atterrissant miraculeusement sur un toit avant de heurter la terre ferme. Le choc fut moins brutal. Gémissant de douleur, elle se redressa malgré elle, cherchant des yeux son partenaire.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut le regard fou du vampire, le Général de la Folie nommé Monsy. Il était debout face à elle, la scrutant avec... curiosité ?

\- Que voulez-vous ? Lança la meister, tentant de reculer.

Il la saisit par la gorge, la soulevant sans mal, ne se souciant pas de la faire suffoquer, disant :

\- Je me demande pourquoi tu es si importante pour mon maître... Je pourrai te tuer et ainsi tout s'achèverait... Mais il insiste... Et je veux te vider...

\- LACHES LA ! Hurla le Death Scythe. Maka vit l'éclat de la faux traverser le ciel pour trancher le bras de son assaillant, la libérant aussitôt.

D'un reflex professionnel, elle saisit son partenaire, le dégageant de terre pour le tenir, en position défensive.

\- Hey Soul ! Tu m'a manqué !

\- Les chutes libres, c'est pas cool du tout, grogna son partenaire.

\- Je n'aurai pas dit mieux.

Face à eux, le dénommé Monsy hurlait de douleur en tentant de replacer son bras perdu à sa place.

\- On est loin du port ? demanda Maka.

\- On est sur le port, idiote, grogna son partenaire.

\- Oh...

Leur adversaire semblait avoir compris que son bras refuserait de regagner sa place. A présent, son regard luisait de douleur et de rage. Maka reculait, sachant ses attaques inefficaces face à ce adversaire.

Durant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, elle se contenta de parer, d'esquiver ou encaisser les coups. Visiblement, les griffes aiguisées de cet individu blessaient Soul, comme l'épée démoniaque.

Cela la forçait à éviter, bloquant un minimum, parant que lorsqu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix, encaissant quand elle n'avait pas le temps de dresser sa faux. Finalement, le duo était épuisé et blessé.

\- Ça va, Soul ? lança Maka, le souffle court.

\- J'ai connu pire... Et tes blessures ?

\- Superficielles, les principales hémorragies ne mettront pas ma vie en danger.

\- Pareil. Bon, on fait quoi ?

\- Tu ne fais rien, j'ai une idée...

Il n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Maka, jusque là sur la défensive, attaquait. Il lui hurla de ne pas faire ça. Elle fit la sourde oreille.

D'un coups de faux, elle bloqua les bras de son adversaire. Dans son poing gauche, elle chargea sa longueur d'âme, frappant de toutes ses forces.

Le vampire se prit l'attaque de plein fouet, volant plus loin pour rester à terre. Ayant retourné sa dernière carte, Maka se laissa glisser à genoux, essoufflée et épuisée, sa faux à ses côtés.

Soul, sans étonnement, vit se relever leur adversaire. Lui même étant dans un étant lamentable, il ne pouvait rien faire. Le vampire ,se craquant la nuque dans un bruit sourd et lugubre, s'avança, disant :

\- Sur ce coups, fillette, j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais me tuer... Heureusement que je suis immortel.

Il souriait, à pleine dents, accroupi face à la meister épuisée, soulevant son menton pour croiser ses prunelles émeraude. Soul se transforma, se plaçant face à sa meister, sifflant :

\- Vous ne l'aurez pas !

\- C'est la fille que je veux. Toi, tu peux t'ennuyer à vivre, cela ne m'intéresse pas, fit-il en expulsant Soul plus loin.

\- Laissez mon partenaire tranquille, ordonna Maka froidement.

\- Mademoiselle donne des ordres...

\- Et ne me touchez pas...

\- Oho ! On perd un combat et on ose donner des ordres !

\- BLACK STAR EST DANS LA PLACE YAHOUUUU ! Brailla une voix.

Le vampire n'eut même pas le temps de lever les yeux, un garçon d'un mètre septante ou quatre-vingt lui saisit la nuque pour l'envoyer voler plus loin. Il s'écrasa sur le pavé du port en se demandant qui osait l'interrompre alors qu'il était sur le point de récupérer l'âme convoitée...

Il sentit un canon froid contre sa tempe. Il leva les yeux vers le fils de Shinigami en personne . Il ria, d'un air maladif et avant même que Kid n'ait appuyé sur la détente, il se dispersa en une centaine de chauves-souris. Il avait pris la fuite...

Soul se relevait en grognant de douleur, se précipitant tant bien que mal aux côtés de sa partenaire et meister qui était aux côtés de Black Star et Tsubaki.

\- Maka ! Tu vas bien, demanda-t-il, paniqué.

\- C'est superficiel, ne t'en fais pas. Et toi, demanda la jeune fille en souriant.

-Pffff... Moi ça va... Ce type était vraiment une plaie.

\- Ouais...Elle baissa les yeux un instant. On vous doit une fière chandelle, Kid, Black Star, reprit Maka en souriant.

\- On a failli arriver trop tard oui, souligna Kid en approchant de ses amis.

\- Dis Maka, ça te plaît tant que ça de flâner avec la mort, sourcilla Black Star.

\- Idiot. On est en mission, grognèrent Maka et Soul d'une même voix.

\- Il semblerait que les Spartois doivent reprendre du service en groupe, s'amusa Tsubaki.

\- Ce sera mortel ! S'exclama Black Star.

\- Dans les deux sens du terme, malheureusement, soupira Kid alors qu'ils aidaient leurs compagnons à se relever et à se diriger vers le véhicule qui les conduirait à Shibusen.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bule : Merci pour ta review et ton conseil. Certes, ça semble très chaotique comme histoire, mais je tenais à respecter l'univers du manga où il n'y a pas de suivis logique constant. Les premiers chapitres que j'ai posté là ne sont que l'intro si je puis dire. L'intrigue est bien ancrée, ne t'en fais pas, et tu le découvriras au fil des chapitres. Bonne lecture.**

En salle de classe, un silence pesant plombait l'ambiance depuis le matin même. Il y avait eut un mot déplacé, une bagarre et là, trois élèves n'étaient pas en classe. Tous se souvenaient de ce combat qui les avait fait trembler. Jamais ils n'auraient cru cela possible.

Pourtant... Leur camarade, Maka Albarn , avait été suivie en classe par un jeune garçon tout à fait charmant. Faux, il voulait d'elle comme meister. Nouvel élève, il ne connaissait rien de l'histoire des étudiants de la classe des EAT, juste fasciné par la jeune fille après l'avoir suivie des semaines durant.

Tsubaki trouvait cela déplacé. Liz appelait cela du harcèlement .Maka trouvait tout cela lassant.

Elle avait été s'asseoir à sa place, aussitôt suivie par le nouveau qui s'installa à sa droite. Soul dormait à sa gauche, ses bras sur le banc. Sur la rangée de derrière, Kid et Black Star se demandaient avec lassitude si leur ami allait finir par se réveiller pour aider sa partenaire.

\- Voyons, Albarn, tu sais que tu n'as plus rien à faire avec ton partenaire. Il est Death Scythe. Tu dois prendre un autre partenaire et en faire une Death Scythe aussi.

\- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, le nouveau, fit Maka sans lever les yeux de son livre.

\- Je suis Brad. Je te donnes simplement de bons conseils. Et puis, tu es meister de faux et je suis la seule faux du campus !

\- Qui dit que j'ai besoin d'un partenaire. Nous formons toujours une bonne équipe Soul et moi.

\- Mais il n'a rien ce mec ! Comment un canon comme toi peut lui porter intérêt ?

\- Je me disais bien... Tu ne t'intéresse qu'à mon physique. Cela me donne une raison de plus pour ne pas être partenaire avec toi, le nouveau.

-C'est Brad... Et lèves les yeux de ton foutu livre quand on te parle ! Siffla-t-il.

\- C'est une marque de respect. Tu ne mérites pas mon respect, souligna la jeune fille sans lui lancer un regards.

Le livre qu'elle tenait fut tranché en deux. Ses paumes avaient été éraflées. Maka fixa ses paumes marquées d'une longue coupure assez profonde, le sang imbibant ses gants blancs. Elle leva les yeux vers le bras qu'il avait changé en une lame de faux verte et argentée. Elle constata aussi que tous retenaient leur souffle dans la classe. Si ses paumes n'étaient pas dans un tel état, elle l'aurait déjà frappé...

\- Tu daignes enfin lever les yeux, cracha la faux sans meister.

\- Maka, pousses-toi que je le calme, fit la voix froide de Soul qui s'était levé sur le banc pour aller se placer entre sa meister et le nouveau irritant.

\- Ne te blesses pas, fit la jeune fille en souriant.

\- Tiens, le Grand Soul Eater, railla Brad.

\- Hey minus, tu connais les règles de Shibusen ?

\- Qu'est ce que...

\- Première règle des armes : Protéger son meister. Tu as fait quoi là ? Tu as enfreint la première règle.

\- Elle...

\- T'as pas d'excuses mon pote. Tu vas juste finir avec mon poing dans la figure.

\- Ha ha ! Allez viens, Death Scythe !

Soul lui mit un coups de pieds dans la tempe, l'envoyant s'écraser contre le pupitre du professeur. Il descendit ensuite les marches sans se presser, ses mains dans ses poches, disant :

\- Tu sais... Je suis le mec le plus cool que tu puisses trouver. Les gamineries, j'en ai rien à fiche. C'est une perte de temps.

\- Cool ? Un gars qui s'occupe de ce qui ne le concerne pas, siffla la faux verte.

\- Ouais... Mais je suis impitoyable sur un point : La sécurité de ma meister. Tu as osé la toucher bah... Tu vas tomber.

\- Que...

Et il vola par la fenêtre, balancé par Soul. Nul ne commenta cette sortie peu commune. Soul replongea ses mains dans ses poches et grimpa les quelques marches qui le séparaient de sa partenaire.

\- Dans quel état sont tes mains, marmonna le jeune garçon en les inspectant. Viens, on va bander ça.

\- Du coups, tu cuisines ce soir ! S'amusa Maka en sortant de la classe à ses côtés, ravie car elle n'avait aucunes idées de ce qu'elle pourrait faire...

Ce n'est qu'au début des cours de l'après midi que les deux partenaires revinrent en classe. Tsubaki fut soulagée de voir des bandages aux mains de son amie. Ils allèrent s'installer, Stein n'étant pas encore arrivé.

Assise à sa place, Maka expliquait à Soul que le livre tranché en deux était un emprunt de la bibliothèque. Elle ne savait pas que faire pour excuser ces dommages... Il lui grogna que l'imbécile dont il avait oublié le nom devrait payer, ce qui rassura la jeune fille qui n'avait pas acheté ce livre à cause de son prix.

\- Hey, Soul, tu n'aurais pas pu ,genre , te réveiller plus tôt, commenta Black Star, assis près de son ami.

\- Je dormais. C'est l'odeur du sang qui m'a réveillé, grogna la faux de mauvaise humeur.

-Ah... Cru que tu la laissais se faire emmerder, fit Black Star.

\- Impossible... Elle a assez souffert, soupira Soul.

\- De quoi vous parlez, demanda Maka en se tournant vers les deux garçon.

\- Rien, rien, sourit Black Star.

C'est l'instant que choisit Stein pour entrer.

Il leur expliqua que ce serait leur dernière semaine de cours de combats de meisters sans armes. Maka jubilait, son sentiment partagé par Tsubaki, Soul et Kid. Eux trouvaient cela ennuyeux. Maka trouvait cela dangereux, inutilement dangereux. Elle avait notifié que tous ceux qu'elle affrontait se laissaient envahir par la folie lors du combat, manquant de la blesser gravement, manquant d'être eux aussi gravement blessés ! Soul trouvait que les adversaires de sa meister étaient trop violents... Kid que les NOT prenaient un plaisir sadique à tenter de les tuer... Black Star s'ennuyait ferme, ayant vaincu tous ceux ayant le courage de lui faire face.

Il descendirent en salle d'entraînement. Leur denier cours de combat sans leurs partenaires. Maka se trouva face à une ex-petite amie de son partenaire. Cela la faisait rire. Soul n'accordait quasi aucunes importances à ces petites aventures. Il lui avait un matin expliqué que c'était pour « passer le temps et refouler son désir » . Elle avait rit à cette annonce, jugeant cela impoli pour ces filles d'une semaine mais comique car toutes à Shibusen voulaient de lui comme partenaire.

\- Tiens, la meister de mon Soul. Maka Albarn, la prétentieuse... fit la fille.

\- Tiens, une fille que Soul a larguée, fit Maka.

\- Tu vas mordre la poussière, ma pauvre.

\- On verra bien si mes mains supporteront ma longueur d'âme, soupira Maka en tâtant ses bandages.

Stein donna le signal. Tous se foncèrent dessus, qui attaquant, qui parant.

Soul eut un frisson d'horreur en sentant quelque chose d'anormal dans la longueur d'âme de sa meister... Douleur... Il lui lança un regard désemparé. Son adversaire avait frappé ses plaies... Un lance de foudre avait frappé sa blessure à peine bandée... Maka sentit une vive douleur la traverser, lui irradiant la main droite alors que ses bandages s'imbibaient de sang.

L'attaque dura quelques secondes. La fille avait frappé, Maka avait esquivé. L'arme avait immobilisé le bras droit de la meister pour frapper.

Le coups reçu, Maka hurla de douleur, s'effondrant à genoux, tenant sa main serrée contre sa poitrine... Ce cri stoppa net tous les combats.

Soul fut instantanément à ses côtés, une main soutenant ses épaules afin qu'elle ne s'effondre pas. Son regard rouge luisait d'inquiétude.

Black Star lançait un regard noir à la fille qui avait blessé son amie sur une blessure ! Ow ! C'est lâche ça quoi !

Le professeur Stein vint examiner la main tremblant de douleur de la jeune fille, expliquant en quelques mots qu'il fallait au moins deux points de sutures pour que se referme la plaie qui avait à présent quasi doublé en longueur à cause du choc électrique et du coups de la lance.

Soul souleva Maka, suivant le professeur en infirmerie. Stein lança vaguement aux élèves de ne pas faire de bêtises en partant.

Black Star, enfin libre de l'autorité professorale , lança :

\- Hey, Sarah. Genre tu n'avais pas vu la plaie à sa main...

\- C'était un combat loyal et j'ai gagné, Black Star, rétorqua l'intéressée.

\- Ouais ouais... Un coups bas de plus et je n'aurai plus raison de actes, ne l'oublies pas.

\- De quoi tu te mêles déjà...

\- De ce qui me regardes, pauvre gamine.

Tsubaki, aux côtés de son meister, souriait nerveusement, craignant de ne voir éclater un combat. Elle fut soulagée de voir apparaître le professeur Sid qui annonça qu'il allait achever la leçon de Stein.

Assise sur une chaise à l'infirmerie, son partenaire debout derrière elle, Maka attendait que Stein achève les sutures de ses paumes. Il lui assura qu'elle n'aurait aucunes cicatrices, ce qui rassura la jeune fille. Elle le remercia. Il lui fit ensuite un bandage.

\- Soul, raccompagnes la. J'ai prescrit des anti-douleurs et anti-inflammatoires, essayez de les acheter pour ce soir.

\- Mais professeur, on a cours, fit Maka en mouvant ses mains pour s'habituer aux bandages.

\- Vu tes mains, tu devrais rentrer. Le Spartoi aura de nombreuses mission prochainement, mieux vaut que tu guérisses au plus vite.

\- J'achèterai ça, merci, fit Soul en prenant l'ordonnance.

\- Allez Maka, rentres chez toi, sourit Stein en s'allumant une cigarette. La jeune fille sourit et suivit son partenaire à travers les corridors, vers la sortie.

Même si elle aurait préféré assister à ces quelques heures de cours, Maka fut soulagée de pouvoir rentrer. Une fois à leur appartement, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé pour s'endormir presque aussitôt.


	16. Chapter 16

C'était les vacances ! Du moins, ils n'avaient pas cours. Ils savaient certes qu'ils n'étaient pas sur la route pour le plaisir de cet été. Ils devaient aller enquêter...En tant que Spartois, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient être envoyés en mission n'importe quand. Mais cette mission faisait bouder Maka , Black Star et Soul. Tsubaki, en bonne optimiste, essayait de relativiser et de positiver. Ils allaient en Russie. Ils allaient dans le nord du monde, vers la froideur ultime, pour trouver un foutu Général de la Folie. Au moins, ils avaient eut un peu de repos et de plaisir à la DMWA avant d'être envoyés.

La météo étant clémente, ils avaient fait du basket presque tous les jours. Maka avait perdu presque tous ses matchs.

Mais le maître Shinigami avait demandé aux quatre amis de se rendre en Russie, à Moscou, pour trouver Vodnik. Ce général de la Folie se prenait pour une créature de la mythologie slave, capturant ses victimes pour les conserver dans des sphères et les laisser mourir. Ils les noyait si ses victimes essayaient de combattre, remplissant la sphère d'eau.

Cet homme étant très reconnaissable, le groupe de Maka, Black Star, Soul et Tsubaki devait le trouver. Seulement. Puis envoyer un rapport à la base de Shibusen qui enverrait des agents. Les ordres spécifiaient que les adolescents ne devaient intervenir que si les agents étaient en danger de mort ou morts. Et Shinigami avait insisté, le sérieux se lisant sur son masque jovial , disant que la priorité absolue était qu'ils restent en vie.

\- On arrive, notifia Soul alors que leur train entrait dans une immense ville, noire de monde mais disproportionnée. Les rues, les bâtiments, la gare... Tout semblait avoir été fait par des géants... Trop grand... Maka, ses mains dans ses poches, ne regrettait pas d'avoir mis un leggings. Elle descendit du train en compagnie de ses amis, admirant elle aussi la grandeur de ce qui les entourait.

Tsubaki qui avait l'habitude de voyager avec sa famille, relisait l'ordre de mission, ayant déjà vu cette ville plusieurs fois. Elle dit, tirant de leurs rêverie ses camarades :

\- Il est dit que nôtre cible traîne dans les pubs. Nous devrions aller voir s'il y en a beaucoup. De plus, vue sa peau verdâtre et son habitude à être trempé, je pense que nous ne tarderons pas à tomber sur lui.

\- Ouais... Autant faire ça vite pour regagner Shibusen, fit Soul.

\- Je me demande si la base est loin. C'est là bas qu'on doit dormir, fit Maka en marchant aux côtés de son partenaire.

\- Ils ont dit qu'ils nous trouveraient et attaqueraient s'ils nous trouvaient sujets à la folie, grogna Black Star. Non mais, d'où ils osent nous juger pour notre age ?

\- Sur ce coups, tu n'as pas tort. Mais évitons quand même de les avoir sur le dos, je ne sais pas s'ils seront sincères envers la DWMA sur les raisons de l'assassinat de l'un d'entre nous, fit Maka.

\- Vous n'en faites pas un peu trop, ria Tsubaki.

\- Non, ceux d'Europe nous détestent, nous les Spartois, fit Black Star.

\- Des jaloux, sourcilla Tsubaki.

\- Pour tuer nos meisters, ils devront nous finir d'abord, fit Soul en souriant.

\- Personne ne te finira, Soul, soupira Maka que l'idée horrifiait.

\- Je suis trop cool pour mourir en laissant ma meister sur le champs de bataille, sourit la faux démoniaque.

\- Ha ha ! J'aurai pas dit mieux ! S'amusa Black Star..

Maka secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres, face à leur manque de sérieux.

Son âme vibra. Elle s'arrête, au milieu de la rue qu'ils traversaient. Soul le remarqua, s'arrêtant aussitôt. Elle avait retiré ses mains de ses poches.

\- T'as quoi, Maka, lança Black Star.

\- Attention, je sens quatre âme très puissante nous foncer dessus, fit la jeune fille.

Deux individus apparurent. Un homme tenant un katana, ses cheveux blond doré noués en un chignon. Un autre à la chevelure rose pâle, aux yeux marron, armé d'une arme d'hast ( une hampe avec à son bout trois pointes de fer en T inversé) .

Maka, d'un bond élégant, évita la pointe de l'arme d'hast qui lui trancha son écharpe, se réceptionnant un mètre en arrière, Soul transformé entre ses mains.

Black Star avait paré le katana avec l'épée maudite, Tsubaki ayant pu se transformer à temps.

\- Que font là des collégiens, railla celui aux prises avec Black Star.

\- Nous sommes en mission pour...

Maka ne put achever sa phrase, elle du parer les nombreux assauts de son adversaire qui semblait nourrir une intense rage de vaincre... Soul pestait, lui hurlant d'utiliser le tranche sorcière. Elle ne pouvait pas... Pas contre des agents de Shibusen...

Du verglas. Alors celle là, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle glissa comme une débutante, tombant lourdement sur ses fesses.

\- Maka ! Bloque !

Elle dressa Soul au dessus de sa tête, bloquant juste à temps, la lame de l'arme de hast immobile à un cheveux de son crâne.

Elle en avait oublié le meister... Lui n'avait rien loupé. Elle avait baissé sa garde... D'un coups de pieds au ventre, il l'envoya voler plus loin. Elle resta dans la neige, fixant le ciel gris quelques secondes, se demandant comment elle allait raisonner ces fous-furieux...

\- MAKA ! Debout ! Il revient à la charge.

\- Il est lourd, grogna la jeune fille en se redressant, sa faux bien en main.

\- Ne laisses pas des pouilleux comme eux te blesser, grogna le Death Scythe.

\- Bah... Une élève de deux étoiles ne peut pas blesser un agent haut gradé...

\- On s'en fout ! Ils nous ont attaqués !

Elle lança un regard oblique à Black Star qui s'éclatait avec le sabreur.

\- Mettons un terme à cela. Résonance des âmes, Soul...

\- Enfin, sourit sa faux.

Le type aux cheveux roses vit la faux de la jeune fille se changer. Il comprit qu'ils faisaient une résonance des âmes... Il pesta, fonçant, alors que son arme lui hurlait de cesser ce combat futile.

Maka, décidée à assommer ce gars qui prenait un plaisir sadique à la frapper, attendait qu'il approche afin de frapper.

\- Ne le tues pas, Maka...

\- Je ne promets rien, son âme m'écœure, fit-elle, narquoise.

Elle frappa, de bas en haut. Une attaque en U. L'autre para mais ne put supporter l'impact de l'attaque et vola plusieurs mètres plus haut et plus loin.

Soul reprit forme humaine, grognant un « Bien fait. » alors que Maka s'époussetait, ôtant la neige sur ses habits.

Black Star finit par désarmer son adversaire lorsqu'il remarqua que Maka avait achevé le sien. Il l'assomma, disant :

\- La grande Maka Albarn laisse des sous-fifres lui faire mordre la poussière ! Ha ha ! Je t'ai vue voler, pauvre petite chose !

\- Je ne voulais pas être violente. Il ne m'a pas laissé d'autres choix, soupira la jeune fille.

\- Vous n'êtes pas blessés au moins, demanda Tsubaki.

\- Non, ça va. Et toi, Soul ? Fit Maka.

\- Si j'avais été blessé, tu l'aurais senti, fit son partenaire en souriant.

Les deux agents de Shibusen se relevaient, leurs armes toujours pas transformées. Maka sortit son insigne, imitée par Black Star, disant d'une voix glaciale :

\- Spartois Maka Albarn et Black Star avec nos partenaires. Nous sommes en mission pour le Dieu de la Mort, ordre direct de la DWMA.

\- Ooooooh... fit le blond.

\- Dommage, on ne peut pas la tuer, grogna le rose qui ne digérait pas sa défaite.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas la toucher, de base, siffla Soul avec un regard mauvais.

\- C'est pour le général là... fit le blond.

\- Oui, celui qui sème la panique un partout dans la région, fit Tsubaki avec patience.

\- Bah venez à la base... Vous pourrez enquêter demain, vous venez de descendre du train.

\- Soul, je ne la sens pas cette mission, fit Maka en gémissant, suivant le duo de meisters, leurs armes toujours k.o en compagnie de ses camarades.

\- Pareil. Ils sont pas cool ces gars, grogna la faux.

Le petit groupe arriva à la base de Shibusen. Maka, frigorifiée, se demandait s'ils devraient faire face au chef de la base pour faie un rapport. Celui-ci était absent, disaient leur guides, les jeunes qui les avaient attaqués.

On les mena à l'intérieur où le gars aux cheveux roses, d'un pas traînant, son arme toujours transformée à sa ceinture, les guida à leurs chambres. Il s'arrêta près de deux portes de métal, disant d'un ton presque écœuré :

\- Il y a deux cabines de libres. Vous y aurez deux couchettes. Pour le petit déjeuner, faudra trouver la cantine et ne tentez pas de provoquer nos hommes, ils sont susceptibles.

Ce disant, il avait braqué son regard sur Maka. Celle ci leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Merci, fit Tsubaki, polie, en prenant une cabine, suivie de Black Star qui lorgnait leur guide.

\- Mouais, grogna le guide aux cheveux roses en partant. Maka et Soul le regardèrent partir avant de entrer dans la cabine qu'ils partageraient.

La jeune fille s'arrêta net à l'entrée. Soul lança un regard par dessus l'épaule de sa meister pour voir ce qui l'avait stoppée. Il aurait ri s'il ne devait pas passer là la nuit.

Les couchettes étaient en acier, pourvues d'un fin matelas. Leurs draps semblaient moins épais que la veste de Maka. Celle-ci était soulagée d'avoir pensé à emporter son sac de couchage et Soul se félicitait de l'avoir imitée.

\- Cette mission ne sera pas longue, il suffit de supporter ça quelques jours, fit la faux en ôtant sa veste, tirant de son sac de voyage de quoi se changer.

\- Oui... La prochaine fois, nous prendrons un hôtel, ce sera plus reposant, répondit la jeune fille en allant à la fenêtre d'où elle ne voyait rien tant les carreaux étaient sales.

C'est des coups répétitifs et violents sur la porte d'acier qui les tira tous deux de leur sommeil. Maka se frottait les yeux, se demandant qui venait les troubler alors qu'il devait être 6h du matin. Elle sortit ses jambes de son sac de couchage, en short et en top, et alla d'un pas traînant à la porte sous le regard lourd de fatigue de son partenaire.

\- Qui est-ce, lança-t-elle, pas assez naïve pour ouvrir à un inconnu.

\- Ouvrez ! Ouvrez ! Les Spartois ! J'ai besoin de vous parler du Général de la Folie ! Vite ! Avant que l'on ne découvre que je vous ai informé !

Maka, sourcils froncés, ouvrit la lourde porte d'acier, elle avait remarqué que Soul avait quitté son sac de couchage aussi. Derrière le lourd battant, l'éclat d'une lame anima leur esprit encore endormis. Jurant, Maka savait que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle le ferait trop tard.

Maka entendit un bruit sourd d'acier s'entrechoquant. Elle remarqua le bras de son partenaire, changé en faux, face à elle, bloquant la lame qui avait filé vers sa gorge.

\- Merci, Soul, fit-elle, reculant d'un bond alors que son partenaire se transformait en souriant face à l'absurdité de ces remerciements.

\- Que la Confrérie gagne ! Que les Grigoris tombent ! Que la DWMA cesse de nous faire vivre dans l'angoisse ! Haa... Trop de pression... Nous voulons vivre... Les Grigoris nous en empêchent !

Il psalmodiait ces paroles, secouant sa tête de façon inquiétante. Maka lança :

\- Qui êtes vous ?

\- Moi ? Moi je suis l'humble lame de la justice !

\- Il porte l'uniforme des agents de Shibusen mais semble contrôlé, notifia Soul.

\- Donc je dois le maîtriser sans le tuer, sourcilla la meister.

\- Si tu ne veux pas être victime du courroux de ces malades qui ne nous aiment pas... Oui.

\- Allons-y alors, grogna Maka en frappant de haut.

Il bloqua, maintenant la lame au dessus de son front en riant. Maka s'appuya sur la manche de sa faux, bondissant en l'air pour lui infliger un coups de pied horizontal. Leur adversaire vola dans le corridor. Maka quitta la chambre au pas de course, sans baisser sa garde. Elle roula à terre in-extremis, évitant les couteaux que lui lançait le manipulé. Se réceptionnant sur ses jambes, elle le vit lui foncer dessus. D'un coups de côté de sa faux, elle l'envoya se fracasser contre la porte de la chambre de Black Star et Tsubaki. L'individu traversa la pièce en quelques secondes, finissant le nez brisé contre le mur du fond. Black Star qui s'était réveillé d'un bond, hurla :

\- Maka ! Soul ! Arrêtez de faire n'importe quoi ! Y 'en a qui veulent dormir !

\- Vous allez-bien, demandait Tsubaki en allant vers son amie.

\- Oui, nous ne sommes pas blessés, fit Maka alors que Soul reprenait forme humaine.

\- C'est qui ce gus, demanda Black Star en ligotant malgré tout l'intrus.

\- On ne sait pas, il voulait tuer Maka, fit Soul, ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Et elle l'a combattu en short et en top ! Ha ha ! Que de combats sérieux ces derniers temps, ria Black Star.

\- Bon, je retourne dormir, bailla Maka en partant sans prêter attention à cette remarque. Soul lança un dernier regard à l'intrus, disant :

\- Black Star, on vous le laisse, ce sera plus prudent. On l'interrogera demain matin.

\- Ouais. Moi vivant, il ne passera pas cette porte même si elle n'existe plus. Tu peux dormir, Tsubaki, je vais faire des pompes.

Le gars aux cheveux roses et rancunier se nommait Shin. Il devait aller réveiller l'élite de la DWMA et cela l'irritait. Traînant des pieds, il arriva au corridor des cabines des invités. Il sourcilla, cilla, fronça des sourcils, face au carnage. Les murs portaient des coups de faux. La porte de l'une des chambre occupées était inexistante, l'autre porte était entre-ouverte. D'un pas rageur, il se dirigea vers la chambre de la gamine à la faux.

Sans même prendre la peine de frapper, il entra, se dirigea vers la jeune fille qui boutonnait sa chemise, ne l'ayant pas remarqué et la saisit par le collet, rapprochant son visage du sien, plongeant son regard marron dans ses prunelles de jade.

\- ça te plaît de saccager nôtre base, petite peste, siffla-t-il.

Nullement impressionnée par cette démonstration de force, même s'il lui faisait mal, elle répondit froidement :

\- Nous avons été attaqués et nous sommes défendus.

\- Menteuse, qui attaquerait des meisters dans la base même de Shibusen. Vous les Spartois vous croyez tout permis, je te préviens, tu vas...

\- Lâches la, la tâche, avant de regretter d'être entré dans cette pièce, lança d'un ton glacial Soul qui sortait de la salle de bain, ses cheveux trempés.

\- Quiconque abîme le matériel en paie le prix, siffla Shin.

\- Et quiconque touche à un Spartoi en subit les conséquence, rétorqua Black Star qui était entré dans la pièce, ayant quitté sa chambre à la vue de la démarche déterminée et inquiétante du type rose.

\- Je vous le répète, nous avons été attaqués, fit Maka.

Avec un juron à l'attention de la meister, il la lâcha, la repoussant du même geste. Maka fit deux pas en arrière, une main sur sa gorge, sourcils froncés.

\- Dehors, ordonna Soul , son regard braqué sur le meister impulsif.

Shin se dirigea vers la porte sans lâcher des yeux le duo. Il n'avait jamais vu une arme protéger ainsi son meister. Seuls la dernière génération des EAT était ainsi... Il grogna en sortant :

\- La cantine sert les déjeuners jusque 10h. Si vous les manquez, vous attendrez 14h.

\- Te fais pas de bille, on comptait manger dehors, fit Black Star avec un sourire éclatant en le regardant sortir.

Shin tiqua face à son impolitesse, mais s'en alla.

Soul essuyait ses cheveux avec une serviette, demandant :

\- Il ne t'a rien fait au moins, Maka.

\- Non, tu as eut un super timing, fit-elle en souriant.

\- Tous des malades dans cette base, vivement l'arrivée de Sid-sensei, grogna Black Star en rejoignant sa chambre où Tsubaki essayait de faire parler l'intrus avec gentillesse.

Le professeur Sid arriva à la base vers midi, accompagné de Nygus. Étant un habitué, il se dirigea aussitôt vers les chambres d'invités, espérant trouver les étudiants même s'il se doutait qu'il seraient en ville pour enquêter. Il remarqua les marques de faux, la porte dégommée et soupira. Il entra dans la chambre sans porte, remarquant un gars attaché au plafond par les pieds, ses poings liés à son dos. Sur son torse, un mot avait été épinglé, disant :

 _« Sid-sensei ,_

 _si vous lisez ça, c'est que vous avez la chance d'être le premier à arriver dans la pièce. Ha ha ! Ce gars a tenté de tuer Maka la nuit dernière, il est manipulé par les Généraux de la Folie._

 _On n'a pas réussit à le faire parler, on vous laisse vous en charger ! Nous enquêtons en ville ! Le Grand Black Star._

 _Ps de Soul : si le dénommé Shin touche encore à ma meister, je n'hésiterai pas à le finir. »_

Sid décrocha le prisonnier en riant, le traînant en salle d'interrogatoire. Il demanda à Nygus d'obtenir un rapport de ce Shin avant d'envoyer Kid, qui l'avait accompagné, en ville, disant :

\- Ils auront besoin de toi, Kid. Si l'âme Grigori de Maka venait à lui être arrachée, ce sera une catastrophe pour Shibusen. Et nous perdrions une élève chère.

\- Shibusen... Shibusen... Je ne l'aide pas pour Shibusen, mais parce qu'elle est ma camarade, grogna le shinigami. Si elle venait à mourir, on ne pourra pas se le pardonner, ne serait-ce que pour Soul, Spirit et sa mère, je ne peux pais laisser Maka se faire avoir.

\- Je reconnais bien là un élève de Shibusen, sourit le zombie. L'intéressé lui adressa un sourire en coin.

\- Allons-y, Liz, Patty, fit Kid.

Les soeurs Thompson se changèrent et Kid décolla sur son skate, survolant la ville pour retrouver ses amis.


	17. Chapter 17

Marchant lentement, se frottant les yeux, exténuée par cette nuit agitée, Maka essayait de suivre ses amis. Soul lançait par moments des regards en arrière pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'égarait pas. Il finit par être absorbé lui aussi par la contemplation de cette ville disproportionnée qui les entourait. Tsubaki, parlant la langue locale , se renseignait un peu partout. Black Star tentait de soulever une statue, sous les regards effarés des habitants.

Le petit groupe finit, malgré lui, séparé. Soul essayait de fuir les gendarmes avec Black Star. Tsubaki n'avait même pas remarqué que son partenaire avait attiré l'attention des forces de l'ordre. Et Maka... Elle était quelque part.

Finissant leur folle course dans un marché couvert, sous les murmures incompréhensibles et hostiles des consommateurs, les deux amis reprenaient leur souffle. Soul, un air blasé sur la figure, lança :

\- Bravo, on a perdu les filles.

\- Bah, Tsubaki parle russe, elle s'en tirera très bien, fit Black Star. Mais Maka... Bah elle est quelque part...

\- Allons la trouver avant qu'elle ne s'attire des problèmes, fit Soul.

\- Vrai que cette fille est devenue un aimant à problème depuis quelques années, souligna Black Star.

Maka, les mains dans les poches, éternuait dans une ruelle. Elle renifla, se demandant quelles bêtises disait encore son partenaire sur elle. Elle les avait perdu. Elle l'avait remarqué lorsqu'elle avait levé les yeux de ses pieds ( évitant le verglas ) pour demander s'ils allaient manger. Depuis, elle avait pris diverses directions, ne sachant pas où elle allait mais se disant que pour enquêter, ils devaient bien aller partout.

Elle vit alors une vieille pancarte sur laquelle avait été peint le nom d'un taverne. Elle fronça des sourcils, se demandant pourquoi il y avait de l'anglais sur une vieille pancarte. Elle vit un homme entrer, son âme était corrompue... Une embryon du grand dévoreur... Elle sourit, satisfaite, se disant qu'elle avait trouvé le premier endroit où ils pourraient mener une vraie enquête, sachant qu'ils erraient en ville depuis quelques heures déjà.

Elle se retourna, se disant qu'elle allait utiliser sa perception de l'âme pour retrouver ses camarades. Elle les trouverait facilement, elle n'en doutait pas. Elle espérait juste que ses informations n'étaient pas erronées. Elle ne pouvait pas aller vérifier seule, sans son partenaire, au risque d'être découverte, surtout qu'elle portait son uniforme de Spartoi...

Oh ! Mademoiselle ! Vous êtes seule par cette journée ?

L'adolescente leva les yeux vers l'individu qui avait parlé. Elle fronça des sourcils, il avait derrière lui deux gorilles, de grands gaillards bien bâtis...

Il avait de grand yeux rubis et des cheveux tirés en une queue de cheval noir de jais. Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire, mentant :

\- Non non, mon petit ami m'attend au coin de la rue.

\- Pourtant, je n'ai vu personne.

\- Vous avez du le manquer, il est discret.

\- Il est surtout imprudent de laisser sa dulcinée seule dans cette ruelle malfamée par les temps qui courent, fit l'homme en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Les temps qui courent ? Fit Maka, faussement surprise, se demandant comment elle allait se dégager.

\- Pauvre innocente. Tu ne sais pas. Heureusement que nous t'avons trouvée !

\- Ah. Je dois vraiment y aller là...

\- C'est bien trop risqué ! Viens plutôt boire un verre avec nous, on attendra ton petit ami avec toi.

\- Sans façon, je vais l'inquiéter. Il est sûrement déjà fou d'inquiétude...

\- S'il pensait vraiment à toi, ma douce, il ne t'aurait pas laissée seule.

\- Je...

Il se dirigeait vers la taverne à la pancarte délavée par le temps, la traînant avec lui. Il avait une force inimaginable, Maka n'arrivait pas à se libérer de sa poigne.

\- Allez, on va boire un coups ma...

\- Non ! Je vous dis que je suis attendue ! S'irrita Maka, trouvant enfin la force de se dégager.

\- Ne sois pas ainsi. Tu seras ravie de ne pas avoir été laissée dans cette ruelle...

\- Je ne crois pas.

Elle se dirigea vers la rue d'où elle venait, espérant de tout son être qu'il la laisserait passer.

Las ! Il lui saisit le poignet, l'immobilisant dos à un mur, disant :

\- Ne crois tu pas que tu es impolie envers ton sauveur ?

\- Sauveur ? Ha ha ! Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce terme ! Je dirai harceleur...

\- Hey, toi là !

Le regard rubis du « sauveur » se tourna vers l'origine de cette voix qui l'avait apostrophé. Il sourcilla, à la vue d'un albinos et d'un bleu. La mode est vraiment bizarre...

\- Un problème, les enfants, siffla-t-il, sans lâcher la jeune fille qui se tortillait pour libérer son poignet endolori.

\- Lâches la, ordonna d'une voix grave et sombre l'albinos.

\- Oh... Tu es le petit ami. Tu sais que ta copine aurait put avoir de graves ennuis si je ne l'avais pas trouvée.

\- Tiens,vous sortez ensemble, fit Black Star, souriant d'un air complice.

\- Tu m'as menti, petite ?

\- Bah... Logiquement...

\- Comment oses-tu alors que j'ai...

De colère, il la jeta à terre, derrière lui. Elle s'affala sur le pavé avec violence, se heurtant le tête, encadrée par les deux gorilles. Sonnée, une main sur sa tête, elle tentait de se relever.

\- Go, Black Star ! Lança Soul en fonçant.

\- No prob, mec, fit l'assassin en fonçant aussi.

D'un coups de pied l'albinos éloigna le « sauveur » de la jeune fille. Black Star, hurlant un « Yihaaa ! » maîtrisait les deux gorilles de ses paumes chargées de sa longueur d'âme.

\- ça fait mal ! Gronda le « sauveur » en se redressant pour voir face à lui l'albinos prêt à en découdre, les mains dans les poches, ses sbires à terre et la jeune fille se relever, aidée du gars à la coiffure bleu...

\- Les gars, ce type est une âme corrompue, annonça Maka.

\- Prête au combat, demanda Soul sans lâcher des yeux leur adversaire.

\- Oui, c'est bon...

\- Des Spartois de la DMWA ! Rah ! J'aurai du le voir !

\- Tu n'avais d'yeux que pour Maka, ria Black Star.

\- Eurk... S'il te plaît Black Star, j'en ai des frisson d'horreur là, grogna Maka, Soul transformé entre ses mains.

\- ça va, on est arrivé à temps, s'amusa son camarade.

\- Juste à temps, lui rappela Soul avec sérieux.

\- Au revoir, colombe de l'Enfer, pleura le « sauveur » en filant en courant.

\- MERDE ! Hurlèrent les trois élèves en le voyant filer...

Derrière eux, des âmes corrompues sortaient de la vieille taverne pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Bon, on a trouvé la fameuse taverne, on revient ce soir. Il faut filer là, fit Maka en enfourchant Soul et en s'envolant, Black Star accroché à la faux pour ne pas rester en bas.

\- Black Star ! T'es lourd ! Grognait Maka alors qu'ils dépassaient les toits.

\- ça va, tu m'a ramené jusque la Lune, tu peux bien me ramener à la base, railla son ami.

\- Tss... Si je m'endors en vol, tu seras responsable.

\- Je saurai sauter sur un toit si tu venais à dormir, ria l'assassin.

-ça m'étonne à peine, fit la jeune fille alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la ruelle, son quartier, ses alentours, se rapprochant d'une place publique ù ils pourraient se poser en paix.

Lorsque Maka posa pieds à terre, Soul se transforma aussitôt, grondant :

\- Mais comment t'as pu te retrouver dans une telle situation ?

\- ça va hein ! C'est pas comme si je l'avais cherché ! Il voulait boire un verre et moi non !

\- La question n'est pas là, commenta Black Star.

\- Pourquoi avoir eut l'inconscience de t'aventurer là où toutes les âmes corrompues de la ville convergent ?

\- Oh... Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué... Je n'ai senti leurs âme que lorsqu'ils ont quitté la taverne.

\- ça veut dire qu'on a une sorcière bannie à Moscou, soupira Black Star.

\- En tant que Spartois, on a le droit d'éliminer les sorcières bannies par l'Assemblée des Sorcières sans porter atteinte aux liens entre elles et Shibusen, je crois... lança Maka, hésitante.

\- Oui, on a le droit de les tuer si elles nous attaquent, fit Soul en s'asseyant sur un banc.

\- Quelle journée, soupira Maka en se laissant tomber sur le banc.

\- C'est plus prudent d'attendre à la base de Shibusen la tombée de la nuit, Maka nous attirerait encore des ennuis, fit Black Star en souriant.

\- J'ai surtout besoin de faire un somme, bailla Maka sans l'épargner d'un Maka-Chop.

Soul soupira en se levant, invitant sa meister à en faire autant. Maka leva les yeux, grognant qu'elle en avait marre de ne pas dormir et finit par se lever à son tour. Elle sourcilla, entendant une voix hurler :

\- LES VOILA ! ATTRAPEZ LES !

\- Oups... Soul, on a été retrouvés, ria Black Star en filant en courant.

\- Mince, vite ! Pesta Soul en le suivant en vitesse, tirant Maka derrière lui.

\- Allez, cours, Maka ! La pressa-t-il.

\- Je ne peux pas aller plus vite, bailla la jeune fille qui traînait des pieds.

Black Star la souleva, la passant sur son épaule comme un sac de patates et fila à travers les toits, suivi de Sol alors que Maka s'endormait presque.


End file.
